Simplemente amigos… ¿Con derechos?
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: U/A. ¿Qué se sentirá que el chico que te guste este enamorado de otra chica, sea tu mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo hubiera iniciado una relación "con derechos" contigo? Quizás Akane y Ranma puedan explicarnos en esta serie de One-shots.
1. Una relación sin nombre

Mis queridos lectores! Aqui llega nuevamente Reiki con una nueva historia, un poco diferente a las demas pero sin perder la escencia

Con este fic quiero celebrar mi primer año como autora en esta gran pagina :)

Un capi cortito y bastante directo, explicando precisamente el punto de inicio que queria darle a la historia. Recuerden que como siempre, todo se explica en el transcurso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**1. Una relación sin nombre**

Estaba segura de que mataría al primer imbécil que se acercara. No estaba de humor ¡para nada! Aunque mi día había comenzado bastante bien de un momento a otro simplemente se arruino, y yo sabía el porqué por más que quisiera negarlo

_-Ese grandísimo idiota_ –protesto apretando mis dientes

Ni siquiera entiendo porque me molesto, se supone que entre nosotros no hay absolutamente nada. Pero claro, cuando el muy idiota tiene "necesidad" me busca para besarme y acariciarme ¡y yo no hago nada para detenerlo!

-_Vamos Akane ¿vas a negar que eso te gusta?_ –dice ah mi oído esa diablilla de corta cabellera y vestido corto y pegado que se hacía llamar "Nabiki" siempre estando en mi hombro izquierdo

-_No querida Akane ¡eso está mal! Tu mereces un amor que vaya mas allá de lo físico_ –argumenta el angelito de coleta y larga vestidura blanca, "Kasumi" en mi hombro derecho

_-Uy ¡que conciencias más molestas!_ –grito moviendo mis brazos de lado a lado

¿Físico? bueno lo nuestro no pasaba de arrumacos y cariños, al menos no por ahora, estaría mintiendo si dijera que los dos no estamos pasando por momentos "tensos" últimamente y en definitiva escogimos la manera más "fácil" para liberarla. Estábamos jugando con una bomba de tiempo la cual explotaría tarde o temprano

-Me pregunto por qué no termino de mandarlo a la mierda –me digo a mi misma cruzándome de brazos

_-¡Akane!_ –Me llamaron, mejor dicho me llamo él con su potente voz

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –le pregunto con frialdad mientras lo veo acercarse ¿acaso no se dio cuenta de que no me tenía muy feliz?

_-Oye ¿Por qué te fuiste así? Pensé que me esperarías_ –dice con cinismo y esa manipuladora sonrisa

_-¿estás jugando verdad? Según tu yo tengo que quedarme a esperarte en la puerta de la escuela mientras tú acompañas a tu amada Shampoo a su casa ¡Que descarado eres Ranma!_ –Grito escupiendo celos en mis palabras, aunque eso era algo que yo no aceptaría en voz alta

_-Tú sabes que no dejaría que se fuera sola_ –me responde expresando más seriedad, eso era normal si se trataba de ella

_-Al igual que tu bien sabes que ella tiene quien la acompañe todos los días a su casa_ –Respondo mirando fijamente sus ojos azules

_-Olvídalo_ –me dice cortando el espacio entre nosotros, acunando mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos –_eres bastante celosa_ –susurra burlón cerca de mis labios

_-Tú eres un presumido_ –contesto desviando la mirada, sin quitar mi mueca de molestia – _¿paso algo con Shampoo? Tienes una mirada bastante brillante_

No había terminado de formular mi pregunta cuando sus manos ya estaban posadas en mis caderas, apretándolas con fuerza, estaba molesto y yo ya sabía que sucedía cada vez que esos sentimientos de ira, frustración, estrés y depresión se juntaban en el

_-Él… la estaba esperando al llegar_ –me dice con voz frágil

Todavía no entiendo como no puede terminar de comprender las cosas, Entre Shampoo y su Ex siempre existirá esa conexión, un sentimiento que nada, ni siquiera el amor no correspondido de Ranma por ella podía evitar

_-Ya veo_ –le digo de forma suave y comprensiva, acariciando sus cabellos azabaches –_Ranma tu…_

Pero las palabras murieron en mi boca, Sus labios se posicionaban contra los míos apretándolos con fuerza, con pasión, intensificando la unión cada vez más, con su cálida lengua envenenando mi garganta

Justo en ese momento, cuando ese pacto que habíamos hecho se cumplía, era cuando recordaba porque nunca me atrevía a terminar con eso ¡simplemente no quería! No sería capaz de renunciar a sus besos apasionados y necesitados de una respuesta de igual intensidad, necesitaba sentir sus caricias recorriéndome, quería llegar a aquello a lo que nos llevaría este juego de seducción

Simplemente… lo quería a él

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno Llegamos al punto de las preguntas y explicaciones xD Digamos que si bien es cierto que la relacion "Benefica" entre Ranma y Akane no ah llegado a algo mas es porque, Vamos! todos sabemos como son ellos, aun en una historia alterna, Yo prefiero imprimirles la personalidad real y desarrollarlos en el avance :)

En cada One-shot veremos lo que implica esta "Amistad" y si el amor tendra algun efecto en Ranma, Claro y no nos olvidemos de los demas personajes que participaran junto a ellos!

Ya saben que los comentarios, sugerencias y todo eso se deja en el "Buzon de **Reviews**" xD Haganme saber su opinion!

(Kii-chan: Despues de todo es gratis...)

Claro xD Bueno queridos por ahora me despido deseando q hayan disfrutado la lectura :)

Hasta la Proxima!

Peace out!


	2. Nada de sentimientos

Mis queridisimos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza con este fic, digamos que sucedieron muchas cosas y... bueno... perdi un poco la inspiracion con respecto al fic, pero no quise abandonarlo asi que me puse al dia :)

(Kii-chan: Siempre tan responsable, Reiki...)

Ya, ya... Seguramente notaran un poco de Ooc en la historia, pero creanlo que es necesario y ademas hay ciertas cosas que no cambiaran

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**2. Nada de sentimientos**

_-Akane ¿estás segura de que estas bien?_

Si por "bien" se entendía "Sumamente enojada" se podía suponer que la chica de cabellos azules estaba en perfecto estado. Cualquier persona que la conociera podía distinguir la creciente aura escarlata que irradiaba su cuerpo, la atmosfera asesina que flotaba a su alrededor; los dos jóvenes que la acompañaban sentían compasión por el pobre helado que era devorado en grandes cucharadas con furia

-_Ya te dije que si, Ukyo –_Respondió entre dientes, tragando aquel postre frio de chocolate

-_Ay no lo sé cariño_ –comentó aquel afeminado chico castaño cruzándose de brazos –_No eres nada buena para disimular_

-_¿Acaso tu también vas a molestar Kuno? _–lo señaló con la cuchara que tenía en la mano, mirándolo amenazadoramente

-_No estoy diciendo nada malo –_se defendió poniendo las manos frente a si

-_Vamos Akane, somos tus amigos ¿Crees que no sabemos porque estas así? _–intervino Ukyo. Quitándole el cubierto a su amiga

La chica Tendo frunció la mirada, una de las cosas que más odiaba era verse descubierta por Ukyo y Kuno, aunque estos fueran sus dos mejores amigos, Ambos la conocían mejor que nadie y ella sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían con su psicología barata y a decir un montón de cosas que ella jamás admitiría, pero eran la pura verdad

-_A puesto a que te sentirías mucho más tranquila si Ranma estuviera contigo a punto de tener relaciones y no en casa de Shampoo ¿Verdad queridita? –_Cuestionó el chico sarcásticamente, dándole un sorbo a la malteada de vainilla frente a él

Ese comentario termino de desatar el enojo en Akane. Levantándose bruscamente de la silla, causando incluso que esta cayera al suelo, jaló al muchacho por la bufanda roja que siempre solía usar, alzándolo un poco por encima de la mesa y poniéndolo cara a cara con ella

-_Escúchame bien Kuno –_rezongó en voz baja y peligrosa –_Poco me importa que Ranma y Shampoo estén juntos ahora. Y que te quede bien claro que jamás hemos llegado a eso ¿entiendes?_

_-Cálmate Akane –_intervino nuevamente la de ojos azules. Jalando a Kuno hacia atrás con cuidado y librándolo del agarre de su amiga –_No tienes que pagar tus celos con Kuno_

_-Ce..ce… ¿Celos? –_tartamudeó perpleja

-_Oh ¡bien hecho U-chan! Diste justo en el clavo –_se burló el castaño, chocando palmas con la chica nombrada

-_¡Yo no estoy celosa! –_gritó la aludida poniéndose a la defensiva

-_Tu expresión tan divertida es digna de una fotografía –_bromeó nuevamente el chico

-_Akane ¡Esta bien! No tienes porque ponerte tan emocional. Es normal que estés celosa, eso pasa cuando tienes sentimientos por alguien –_explicó Ukyo serenamente y de forma precisa

Un leve sonrojo se formo en las mejillas de la chica, tuvo que apretar los puños y tomar una boconada de aire para no decir nada incorrecto y formar una escena en plena heladería

-_Créelo, eh salido con cientos de chicos que tienen sentimientos por otros –_dijo Kuno pasándose los dedos por el cabello

-_No…puedes comparar –_balbuceó Tendo. Una diminuta gota se había formado en su sien por el comentario

-_Podrías intentar diciéndole tus sentimientos –_sugirió Ukyo

-_¡No, no! –_Negó moviendo la cabeza –_Esa no es la regla_

_-¿Y que dicta la regla? ¿"Ten todo el sexo que quieras con Akane pero ama sinceramente a Shampoo por siempre"? –_comentó Kuno sarcástico, terminando de beber su malteada

- _¡Kuno! –_nombró avergonzada –_¡Ya te dije que nosotros no hemos tenido Sexo! –_gritó golpeando la mesa, causando que algunos niños voltearan a verla

_-No tiene porque ser difícil, Ustedes ya llevan varios meses con esto de los "amigos con derecho" ¿No crees que tenga ciertos sentimientos por ti? –_cuestionó la chica castaña

-_No, no es así –_respondió algo desilusionada

-_Akane él… –_Kuno quiso decir algo serio por primera vez durante toda la conversación, pero nada sensato se le ocurrió

-_Oigan está bien –_dijo Akane sonriendo falsamente –_Lo que Ranma y yo tenemos es… Una forma de desahogo. Nada de sentimientos, nada de compromisos, Nada de celos –enumeró –Shampoo es la chica de la que está enamorado y yo soy su juguete, Las cosas son así y punto –_finalizó dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado

Ukyo y Kuno guardaron silencio ante las palabras de su amiga, Akane tenía la tendencia de querer ser fuerte cuando era más frágil que el papel, sabían que eso de ser "el juguete" y no "la chica de la que está enamorado" le dolía más que nada pero ¿Quién podía razonar con una mujer orgullosa y enamorada?

-_Dulce Akane, lo más valioso que un ser humano tiene es su dignidad –_susurró en su oído la conciencia angelical, Kasumi

-_Sabes, deberías pensarlo, Ranma te ah demostrado lo impulsivo que puede ser, si libera su instinto masculino tan solo un poco quien sabe que podría hacer con Shampoo –_comentó la contraparte del lado angelical, Nabiki

Akane abrió los ojos de par en par. Había ignorado por completo la sabía frase de su ángel para maquinar mentalmente la escena que Nabiki había plantado en su cabeza

**Imaginación de Akane**

-_Ranma… Yo no poder creer lo que tú estar pidiéndome –_pronunció una muy sonrojada Shampoo

-_Siempre… eh querido hacerlo contigo Shampoo –_dijo sensualmente, apretando uno de los pechos de la chica

-_¡Ah! ¡Ranma! –_Gimió –_¡Hacerlo Rápido! ¡Hacerme el amor! –_pidió a gritos, totalmente excitada

**Fuera de la imaginación de Akane**

**-**_¡RANMA! –_gritó enojada la joven de cabellos azules golpeando la mesa con sus manos. No quería que su imaginativa escena llegara más lejos

-_¿Akane? –_Ukyo estaba confundida ante esa acción

-_Algo me dice que su pervertida mentecita le dio una mala jugada _–dijo Kuno con certeza

-_¡Ya verá ese libidinoso! –_amenazó corriendo fuera del lugar

Ukyo y Kuno la vieron marcharse enojada, Una retorcida expresión se formo en sus rostros

-_Y luego dice que no le importa –_resopló el castaño entrelazando las manos bajo su barbilla

-_Nada bueno saldrá de esto –_sentenció la castaña dándole una mordida a las galletas sobre la mesa

La chica de cabellos azules se había detenido apenas salió del local, aquel impulso la había hecho sentirse avergonzada, simplemente no podía ir a reclamarle a Ranma por un pensamiento que había tenido, ella sabía que el amaba a Shampoo y que en cualquier momento dejaría todo el libertinaje que tenían para estar con ella

-_Debería dejar de ser tan estúpida y acabar con esto –_dijo para sí misma

-_¡No seas estúpida! ¿Realmente dejaras tu oportunidad de estar con él? _–regañó Nabiki golpeteando su hombro izquierdo

-_¡Deja de decirle esas cosas! ¡Akane merece algo de verdad! –_riñó el ángel kasumi en el lado derecho

Akane se quedo callada, sus conciencias no eran de ayuda y solo sabían molestarla, además la imagen de Ranma y Shampoo seguía rondando en su cabeza acompañada de todas aquellas que si habían sucedido de verdad y ella había tenido que presenciar. Estaba cansada de ser solo "el juguete" pero al mismo tiempo no quería dejar lo que tenía con él

-_Sabia que estabas aquí –_aquella voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos

-_¿Qué? –_bufó incrédula al verlo llegar hasta ella

-_Qué raro que te estás marchando tan temprano ¿No estabas con Ukyo y Kuno? –_Preguntó tomándola de los hombros

Ella seguía incrédula ante su presencia, solo unos segundos después había reaccionado y se alejo de él con brusquedad

-_¿Qué estás haciendo? Pensé que estabas con Shampoo –_reclamó tratando de ocultar su enojo

-_¿Celosa otra vez Tendo? –_atacó con una sonrisa presumida

-_Eres un imbécil Ranma –_respondió dándole la espalda

El chico de trenza resoplo acercándose lentamente a ella, atrapándola por la espalda y colocando una de sus manos sobre sus pechos

-_Se que eres posesiva, pero sabes de que se trata esto –_recordó cerca de su oído –_Nada de sentimientos_

Ese fue un golpe directo al corazón de la chica, debía defender su orgullo ante todo y propinándole un buen codazo al chico en las costillas para alejarse de él, aclaró a gritos:

-_¿Sentimientos? ¡Como se nota que no me conoces! ¡No eres más que un engreído si crees que tendría sentimientos por ti!_

El pelinegro parpadeó incrédulo, pero no se atrevió a discutir con ella

-_Bien –_pronunció inexpresivo

Solo tuvo que dar tres pasos adelante para quedar nuevamente frente al rostro de akane. Con suavidad apartó algunos mechones azules de su frente para después acercarse a besarla con fuerzas

La debilidad invadía a Akane, cuando aquella boca tan suave la besaba sin control, cuando aquellas manos varoniles la recorrían sin decencia, cuando aquel cuerpo masculino se pegaba contra su fina figura

-_¿Por qué… dejaste a Shampoo… esta vez? –_preguntó acalorada entre cada beso

-_No… importa –_contestó con simpleza para seguir besándola y tocándola

Los sentimientos estaban prohibidos, pero la intensidad no.

* * *

Como suelo decir "Si tan solo Ranma no sacara conclusiones tan rapido, no pasarian las cosas que pasan" Como sea, ya tendra su merecido. Lamento si el capitulo termino parecido al primero :s Pero ya les dije... poco a poco. Para los que se pregunten ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa "relación"? ¿Qué es lo que sucede entre Ranma y Shampoo? Entre tantas cosas más les diré lo que siempre digo… ¡No lo sabrán todavía! xD

en otros asuntos ya se lo que se preguntan algunos ¿Kuno es gay? Pues si, en este fic nuevamente sera el mejor amigo de la protagonista con ese giro en su sexualidad... Espero a ninguno le moleste xD

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**dickory5: **Bueno, entre la razón y el corazón es difícil elegir ¿no es verdad? (:

**Karyn: **Je je ¡Gracias! Me gusta crear cosas diferentes para leer

**CrisSs-LunaBell:** La verdad hay muchos puntos que quiero tocar con esto y no solo llevarlos hasta "allí" pero todos siempre amamos eso xD

**97pupi:** Bueno ¡Ni tan tímidos! Ya ves lo lanzado que es Ranma con su "amiga" pero ten por seguro que a la hora de hablar de sus sentimientos seguirá igual de cerrado

**Pame-Chan:** Si exacto el mismo final, pero lo divertido es el trayecto que los llevara a eso ¿no es verdad?

**Cjs:** Disculpa la tardanza, espero disfrutes el capi :D

Bueno queridos mios, Me disculpare de ante mano si esta vez no Actualizo o publico por algun tiempo ya que estare disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones y espero ustedes tambien :)

No olviden sus **Reviews **y que les vaya bien a todos!

Peace out!


	3. Pruebas que delatan

Hola a todos! Como estan?

Despues de unos dias de disfrutar mis vacaciones me sente a escribir este capitulo el cual me llego en el mejor momento a la mente y no podia dejar pasar la idea. Tengo otras historias por actualizar y por eso les pido mucha paciencia a aquellos que las lean

(Kii-chan: Es enserio... Muuuuuchaa...)

Bueno -.-' en fin, Disfruten ya del capitulo :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**3. Pruebas que delatan**

**POV de Akane**

Debería golpearlo, no, ¡debería matarlo! Ganas no me faltan de castigarlo por su descuido ¿Acaso ese engreído no tenía sentido de la delicadeza? ¿Cómo se supone que mantengamos un secreto si lo primero que hace es dejar "la marca Saotome" en mí para que todo el mundo la vea? Ese grandísimo idiota…

Era lo que menos quería pero me lo esperaba, y justo como lo predije fue. Todas mis amigas tenían su atónita mirada sobre mi cuello mientras susurraban cosas entre si y me abordaban con preguntas

Realmente ¡Sí! Realmente debería matarlo…

**Fin del POV de Akane**

-_Akane ¿Quién es el responsable de ese chupetón? _–Cuestionó divertida Sayuri, levantando una ceja con picardía

-_¿Le dirás que fue tu "Amigo pasional" mi traviesa niña? _–comentó con su diabólica sonrisa la diablilla Nabiki, sentada cómodamente sobre el hombro de la aludida

La vena que caracterizaba a la chica de cabellos azules estaba haciendo aparición en su sien. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como dos manzanas pero al menos portaba algo de compostura para contenerse

-_No… no se dé que me hablan, Es una picadura de mosquito_ –se defendió entre dientes, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

-_¿Qué clase de mentira tan absurda es esa? ¿Crees que somos tontas?_ –Habló Asami esta vez

-_Vaya Akane, ¿Quién diría que después de todo resultaste ser toda una Juguetona?_ –bromeó Yuka dándole un leve codazo en el hombro a la mencionada

-_¡Oigan! _–habló en voz alta tratando de mantener la cordura –_No es lo que ustedes piensan, lo sabrían si dejaran de estar diciendo tonterías_

-_Ay, vamos ¡Gran cosa! Tuviste un encuentro con un chico ¿Cuál es el problema?_ –debatía Sayuri haciendo ademanes con las manos

-_Ukyo, seguramente tú debes saber quién es el novio de Akane ¿verdad?_ –le pregunto Hiroko a la castaña. Ella llevaba un buen rato parada junto a la de cabellos azules sin decir nada, pero respondiendo mentalmente a todo lo que las demás chicas desconocían y ella sabía a la perfección

La chica de ojos azules abrió su boca para decir algo finalmente, pero una nueva pregunta hecha por alguien distante al grupo la silenció

-_¿Akane tener novio?_

Tendo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la joven de descendencia china acercarse a donde ellas estaban, trago en seco pues desde hace un tiempo sentía vergüenza al mirarla a la cara, por eso, debía disimular sobretodo frente a ella

-_¡Así es Shampoo! Tan solo mira el chupetón que tiene en el cuello ¡Míralo! _–exclamaba Sayuri a la vez que señalaba la marca en Akane

-_¡Sayuri! _–le reclamó avergonzada cubriendo esa zona del cuello con la mano

-_¡Shampoo estar sorprendida! Akane tenerlo muy bien guardado _–le guiñó el ojo animada –_Decirnos ¿ser guapo?_ –preguntó picara con las manos juntas

Un tic nervioso se adueñó de su ojo izquierdo al escuchar esa pregunta, ellas realmente no tenían idea

-_Oh ¡Y es todo un semental querida! No sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo_ –Respondió sensualmente la diablilla Nabiki al oído de Akane

Su cara se torno completamente roja, comenzó a mover su hombro izquierdo para espantar al lado "maligno" de su conciencia. En realidad, ella no podía decir a ciencia cierta que Ranma fuera un "semental" pero sabía con toda seguridad lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser solo con besos y caricias

-_¡Señoritas! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? _–Regaño severa aquella infantil mujer –_La campana va a sonar en un momento ¡suban pronto si no quieren que las castiguen!_

Las jóvenes que allí estaban cayeron en cuenta de la realidad, estaban en uno de los pasillos vacios de la escuela, lugar que por cierto no era el más indicado para que ese tipo de chismes fueran comentados

-_Lo sentimos señorita Hinako_ –contestaron todas en coro

-_Saben perfectamente bien que…_ –estaba cerca de comenzar un sermón, pero el detalle en el cuello de Akane llamó su atención y la obligo a callarse para mirar sorprendida _–¡Señorita Tendo! ¿Pero qué es esto?_

Nuevamente su cara pasaba de ser blanca como la nieve a tornarse furiosamente roja ¿Era realmente necesario que todo el mundo se diera cuenta? Por segunda vez se cubrió con la mano hecha un manojo de nervios, Ukyo por su parte ladeaba la cabeza en ambas direcciones mostrando negación

-_¿No saberlo? ¡Akane tener novio! _–respondió Shampoo con una sonrisa coqueta pintada en el rostro

-_¡Shampoo no! _–alegó azorada –**Eres la menos indicada para decir eso**

-_Ya no lo niegues Akane, en todo caso presúmelo_ –aconsejó Asami con el dedo índice arriba

-_¡Es verdad! Así las demás chicas se pondrán celosas por lo salvaje que es tu galán _–agregó Yuka con las manos juntas

-_Vamos, vamos, dejen de molestar ah Akane. Es bastante vergonzoso ya_ –demandó Ukyo con seriedad por primera vez

-_Bueno, comprendo la emoción de tener un novio y lo bien que se siente ese tipo de caricias ¿Sabían que el cuello es uno de los lugares con más sensibilidad en los seres humanos_? –Hinako tenía una expresión un tanto lujuriosa en la cara mientras sus manos descendían y ascendían lentamente en su propio cuello

-_Señorita Hinako, no lo diga…_ –rogaba la de cabellos azules topándose la cara con vergüenza, a diferencia de las otras chicas que escuchaban atentamente con cara de ensoñación, incluyendo a la propia Ukyo

-_Puede cubrir ese tipo de cosas con una bufanda señorita Tendo ¡está en su derecho de querer ser discreta!_ –ese era el primer comentario útil que le habían hecho en todo el día, quizás le pediría prestada a Kuno su inseparable bufanda para salvarse _–¿Pero sabe? Usted y su novio deberían ser un poco más cuidadosos en los actos que practican, no quiero imaginar como la dejara cuando…_

-_¡Señorita Hinako! _–la detuvo moviendo las manos desesperada –_Quedó bastante claro, ahora nos vamos ¡Muévanse chicas! –terminó toda la conversación y empujó a sus amigas escaleras arriba_

* * *

-_¿Estás viendo lo que causaste tonto? _–le reclamaba en un susurro mientras acomodaba la bufanda de Kuno sobre su cuello

-_Realmente no entiendo cual es el problema_ –dijo con simpleza. Su mirada estaba clavada en el techo

-_¡Tu sabes bien cuál es el problema! _–quería gritarle pero debía mantener sus quejas por lo bajo. Ambos estaban en una esquina vacía de su aula de clases, tratando de discutir sin que nadie más los escuchara

-_Por favor, mientras no sepan la verdad no hay de qué preocuparse –_se encogió de hombros. Ranma nunca le encontraba el lado malo a nada, ni le interesaba hacerlo

-_¿No conoces a mis amigas, verdad? Van a investigar hasta enterarse de todo y luego todo el mundo lo sabrá_ –advirtió temerosa

-_Shampoo no lo va a saber…_

-_¡Sera la primera en enterarse! Acaso no ves que…_

-_¡Ya te dije que no! _–la silenció –_No voy a perderla por nada en el mundo ¿entiendes?_

-_¿Entonces porque estás conmigo en primer lugar? _–cuestionó herida

Ranma no contesto, solo la miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-_Akane es todo un problema_ –comentó divertido Kuno mirando la escena varios centímetros más lejos junto a Ukyo, Ambos vigilaban que nadie se acercara al rincón donde ellos dos estaban

-_Supongo que Ranma ya no querrá seguir con su juego si corre peligro de descubrirse_ –sentenció Ukyo cruzada de brazos

-_¡Por favor! Mientras Shampoo siga rechazando a Ranma y Akane este ahí para consolar su cachondo y lastimado corazón eso nunca terminara _–el castaño se llevó las manos a los bolsillos –_Y mientras sea así Akane jamás aceptara sus sentimientos por miedo a perderlo ¡Qué situación tan complicada! _

-_Tienes razón, pero si no podemos convencerla es mejor que suceda lo que tiene que suceder_

-_¿Qué vayan a la cama y todo se vuelva más delicado? ¡Sí! _–Bromeó en un chillido de emoción sarcástica

Ukyo rió ante el comentario. Cuando volvió a observar a Ranma y Akane su amiga estaba dirigiéndose con pesados pasos hacia ellos mientras el pelinegro sobaba su mejilla roja

-_¡No quiero comentarios al respecto! _–Pidió irritada la de cabellos azules para después sentarse en su asiento

Ukyo y Kuno se miraron entre sí, dando un suspiro al unisonó.

* * *

Las clases seguían de manera normal. La clase que venía era la de Educación física así que los alumnos bajaron a ponerse el uniforme correspondiente y empezar con los ejercicios

El profesor de deportes decidió dividir a los chicos de las chicas para dar rienda a un juego de voleibol. Los dos equipos comenzaron a calentar mientras Akane y Shampoo, montaban la red para el juego

-_Akane ¿Por qué haber peleado con Ranma?_ –preguntó mientras ataba un nudo

-_¡Yo no peleé con él! _–se defendió nerviosa

-_No ser una novedad, ustedes vivir en guerra_ –sonrió

La de cabellos azules se quedo callada mientras terminaba de amarrar la cuerda de la red

-_ Mousse invitarme a salir esta tarde _–cambio de tema –_Las cosas ir mejorando poco a poco_

-_Me alegro por ti, Shampoo_ –felicito sinceramente, después de un largo silencio preguntó _–¿Crees que ustedes dos vayan a volver? _

-_No saberlo, la relación ser bastante difícil y apenas estar hablando de nuevo_ –respondió con cierta melancolía –_Si volver juntos todo entre nosotros tener que empezar de cero otra vez. Y tu saber qué otras cosas poder complicarse…_

-_Sí, si entiendo_ –dijo entre dientes teniendo la imagen del chico de ojos azules en su mente

-_Bueno, ya la red estar lista_ –informó la china dándole una última estirada a la malla _–¿Akane poder ir por las pelotas? _–pidió

-_De acuerdo_ –respondió Tendo con simpleza y se fue pensativa hasta el pequeño cuarto donde se guardaban todos los instrumentos deportivos

Aunque el lugar era oscuro lo primero que puedo divisar al abrir la puerta era la imagen de un muchacho sentado en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas

-_¿Ranma? _–pronunció sorprendida

-_Hola_ –contestó tajante

Akane cerró la puerta tras de sí. Estaba segura de lo que vendría

-_Pensé que estarías practicando con los chicos_

-_No me hace falta_ –resopló con soberbia –_Solo necesitaba un momento para pensar_

Tendo se quedo en callada unos segundos, Luego se sentó a su lado y siguió hablando –_Se que no estas así precisamente por haberme enojado contigo…_

-_No te equivoques, tu cachetada me dolió bastante_ –la miró señalando su mejilla golpeada –_Podrías ser más delicada_

-_Tú deberías ser mas consiente de la situación_ –se defendió

El muchacho no respondió enseguida, solo miraba a su compañera fijamente –_¿Sabes qué?_ –se levantó –_Que más da si todo el mundo se entera, eso no cambiara las cosas…_

-_¿Entre quien? ¿Entre tú y Shampoo? _–culminó ella la frase

Ranma sonrió de medio lado para después acercarse lentamente a ella y arrinconarla contra la pared –_Ahora que lo pienso, Shampoo estará ocupada hoy, yo podría estarlo también…_

-_Oh, ¿piensas utilizarme para desquitarte otra vez?_ –inquirió ella entre la lujuria y la indignación

-_Siempre piensas mal de mí _–dijo el respirando sobre su clavícula

-_¿Estás loco verdad? Estamos en la escuela, ya me diste problemas esta mañana _–le recriminó –_Si supieras lo embarazoso que fue no… _

Una brillante idea cruzó por la mente de Akane , era una manera perfecta para que Ranma entendiera la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar esta mañana por el chupetón en su cuello

La chica enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo besó sin más, el joven por su parte respondió al beso mientras acariciaba con ímpetu sus caderas. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse de la boca del otro para respirar agitadamente, Ranma comenzó a dar húmedos besos en los hombros de la chica, ella acariciaba su espalda por debajo de la camisa, dejando que sus uñas hicieran su trabajo…

* * *

Una hora después el juego ya había culminado con el equipo femenino como ganador. Los chicos entraron quejosos a sus regaderas, culpando a uno de ellos por haber perdido

-_¡Ranma! ¿Pero qué paso contigo? Pudimos haber ganado gracias a ti _–le incriminó Hiroshi

-_Estuviste todo el rato sin moverte ¿Por qué estabas quejándote tanto?_ –secundó Daisuke

-_Ya les dije que no me molesten_ –cortó seco mientras se quitaba la camisa

Las mandíbulas de los varones casi llegan al suelo al ver la rasguñada espalda de Ranma

Algunas de las marcas eran profundas y rojas, se extendían por todo lo largo y ancho haciendo una extraña pero gran y dolorosa forma en la espalda del muchacho

-_¿Pero que te paso? _–preguntó asustado unos de sus amigos

-_¿Tienes un gato en tu casa? _–preguntó otro

-_¡No digan tonterías, saben que odio a esos animales! _–gritó alterado

Kuno suspiró mientras se quitaba el uniforme de gimnasia, ya se imaginaba quien era la causante de aquellas marcas –_Las mujeres son todo un problema _–comentó desinteresado

-_¡Una mujer! _–exclamó Daisuke

-_Vaya ¿Entonces ya te olvidaste de Shampoo?_ –le dijo otro de los chicos

-_Se ve que es toda una salvaje_ –dedujo Hiroshi con cara de lujuria

Ranma se tapó la cara con la mano. Ahora entendía porque debía ser discreto.

* * *

Para que vean que lo barato sale caro xD Ahora, como se habran dado cuenta, Shampoo no es tan mala como parece, ella y Akane son buenas amigas incluso pero comprenderan la situacion "incomoda" que hay, Todos estan en el mismo salon y eso causa mas tension y problemas. En realidad se me ocurrio que seria una forma bastante simple de comenzar las sospechas por parte de los otros personajes, pero tengo en mente otros capitulos donde los dos en serio tendran que preocuparse por ser descubiertos

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**alice bezarius echizen: **Oye de verdad disculpame la tardanza, es solo que estoy de vacaciones y andaba de viaje :) Respondiendo a tu pregunta digamos que las cosas lamentablemente son asi, quieran a quien no tienen e ignoraran a quien los quiere ._. Pero ya le tocara aprender a Ranma, no?

**alichan saotome: **Bueno hasta ahora no eh leido ningun Fic de Ranma con este tema :/ Sin embargo estoy buscando lo mejor para hacerlo interesante :)

**arizz: **Un idiota muy, muy grande! xD

**Kiko: **Well I hope it turns more interesting at the progress!

**97pupi: **Creo que Kuno se merece un poco de credito ya que es un personaje sumamente gracioso. Salu2

**joa-chan: **Muchas gracias, espero no haberme tardado mucho :D

**mechitas123: **Jajaja muy bueno tu comentario xD Gracias por leer!

Bueno mis queriditos como siempre les pido que dejen sus **Reviews **y los que quieran dejarme un par de ideas seran bien recibidas!

Ah por cierto, lamento mi miserable intento de Lime ._. Quiero que todo vaya paso por paso xD

Muchos besos y buenas vibras a todos, nos leeremos en la proxima

Peace out!


	4. Una rosa es una rosa,un idiota es un idi

¿Como están mis queridos Lectores? Yo quede muy sorprendida al ver todos los **Reviews** por el capitulo anterior, es la primera vez en una historia larga que me sucede, y eso la verdad me hace muy feliz :)

(Kii-chan: Sigan así gente, sigan así...)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**4. Una rosa es una rosa, un idiota es un idiota**

_-¿Dices que solo estaban en tu ventana y ya? _–cuestionó Ukyo con sorpresa

-_Si –_respondió Akane sonriente

Sus manos se veían ocupadas por un pequeño pero llamativo ramo de rosas azules, tan azules como su corto y brillante cabello, tan radiantes como su dulce sonrisa

-_Abrí la ventana de mi habitación apenas desperté y allí estaban_ –explicó

-_¡Vaya! _–exclamó incrédulo Kuno que las acompañaba –_¿Quién crees que las haya dejado? _

_-Pues…se me ocurre alguien _–comentó con ilusión

-_¿No estarás pensando que fue Ranma verdad? No quiero sonar aguafiestas Akane pero…_

_-Ya lo sé, Ukyo _–la interrumpió con decepción en su voz _–Tienes razón, fue estúpido pensar eso. Quizás no debí traerlas a la escuela_ –se retractó

-_Vamos, no creo que haya sido una mala idea, veras que será divertido _–aseguró el chico con una picara sonrisa en su rostro

-_¿Por qué lo dices? _–preguntó curiosa

-_Porque ahí vienen nuestras queridas amiga y la "espalda" de Shampoo –_respondió con sarcasmo, obviamente refiriéndose a Ranma. Su dedo señalaba la dirección en la que estaban las personas nombradas

-_¡Buenos días chicos! –_saludó Hiroko

-_¿Cómo están? –_preguntó Sayuri sonriente

-_Oh, Ukyo y yo bastante bien. Pero no mejor que Akane –_contestó Kuno recostándose en el hombro de la mencionada

-_¿eh? _–la chica Tendo pestañeó incrédula

_-¡Wao, Akane! ¡Qué rosas tan bonitas! _–Exclamó Yuka emocionada

-Sí, _son hermosas _–secundó Asami

-_Bueno…yo no…verán_ –intentó explicarse llena de nervios

-_No me digas, te las regalo la anciana de la floristería ¿no es verdad? _–agravió el chico de trenza como uno de sus desagradables comentarios

_-¡No, no es así!_ –le gritó a la defensiva

-_Claro que no ser así ¿Acaso no recordar que Akane tener novio? _–comentó la china llevándose las manos a la cintura

-_¡Es verdad! _–exclamaron Sayuri, Asami y Hiroko con emoción

-_El chico del chupetón ¿fue él quien te las regalo Akane? _–Yuka estaba muerta de la curiosidad

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron completamente rojas al recordar lo embarazoso de ese hecho. Sin embargo, su temperamento estaba pasando de "avergonzado" a "enojado" al mirar el gesto burlesco en la cara de Ranma, iba a quitarle esa expresión.

_-Pues no, en realidad alguien las dejo en mi ventana _–dijo fingiendo desinterés

-_¿Tienes un admirador secreto? _–Asami se sorprendió

-_¡Que suertuda! Un novio salvaje y un admirador romántico_ –divagó Sayuri

Ranma había cambiado su sonrisa burlona a una mueca ¿de desagrado? Le parecía una idea absurda que Akane tuviera un admirador secreto; Si más bien él pensaba que ella debía darle las gracias por tenerlo como su amigo con derechos, ningún otro chico podría soportar tener alguna relación con la joven de cabellos azules

-_Bien hecho Akane _–susurró Kuno, sujetando las manos de Ukyo

_-Ojala fueras así siempre _–añadió la castaña de igual forma que Kuno

_-¡Shampoo pensar que ser un gesto hermoso! Akane tener que averiguar quién ser el chico y darle las gracias_ –aconsejó la china _–Además si cosas no funcionar con tu novio, tener a este chico tan detallista_

_-¡Ella tiene razón! _–exclamó Sayuri

-_Por supuesto _–Ranma cruzado de brazos se expresaba con sarcasmo, ya no quería escuchar nada más acerca de las dichosas rosas _–Oye Shampoo ¿te gustaría ir al cine esta tarde conmigo? _–su tono de voz había cambiado haciéndose más dulce

-_¡Sí! ¡Ser excelente idea! _–aceptó la chica dando un brinco de emoción

La vena en la sien de Akane estaba comenzando a crecer junto con su aura roja de enojo, Ranma siempre conseguía salirse con la suya y al final era ella quien quedaba como la tonta en toda esa situación

_-Ranma también es un chico muy romántico _–comentó Hiroko mientras las otras tres chicas afirmaban con la cabeza

-_Si como no_ –dijo Tendo entre dientes. Kuno y Ukyo la miraban con una pequeña gota corriendo por sus frentes

* * *

Akane sacaba y guardaba unos libros de su casillero, durante todo el día de clases todas las chicas se enternecían por el lindo gesto de las rosas y en realidad, en el fondo le agradaba lo que todos decían. Sin embargo, no podía disfrutar de ello pues el ver a Ranma coqueteando todo el día con Shampoo era algo que la sacaba de quicio

_-Vamos mi dulce Akane, en lugar de prestarle atención a Ranma ¿Por qué mejor no piensas en averiguar quién fue el caballero que te dejo esas bellas rosas? _–Le decía su lado bueno, la angelical Kasumi

_-Yo preferiría saber qué es lo que piensa Ranma acerca de tu admirador secreto _–añadió la diablilla, Nabiki

_-Como si me importara _–respondió irritada y con el ceño fruncido

_-¿Seguirás con esa tontería de las rosas? _–cuestionó aquella conocida voz tras de ella

_-¿Y a ti que te importa? _–atacó la aludida

_-¿Cómo dejas que se burlen así de ti? _

_-¡Tu eres quien siempre se burla de mi!_

_-Ay Akane _–se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros –_Hay muchos bromistas sueltos y sus víctimas siempre son chicas ingenuas como tu _

La de cabellos azules no respondió, estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que Ranma diría

_-Recuerdo que a mi prima le hicieron algo parecido y al final solo se rieron de ella_ –relató –_¡Es más! Incluso podría decir que fue Kuno si no supiéramos cuáles son sus preferencias_

_-¿Cuál es tu punto al decirme todo esto?_ –le preguntó intrigada

_-Solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, después podrían lastimarte por tonta_ –respondió con simpleza

_-Pues yo lo que veo es que podría estar con alguien a quien de verdad le importo y tú la única compañía que tendrías seria tu mano _–le respondió furiosa con el doble sentido en sus palabras

_-Pues si eso te hace feliz, adelante. Pero no olvides que el gran Saotome te lo advirtió _–sus aires de grandeza hacían aparición, era lo único que necesitaba Akane para estampar su mano contra la mejilla de este

_-¡Pues espero que "el gran Saotome" disfrute de su cita con Shampoo y no me moleste hoy! _–tendió su mochila sobre su hombro y sostuvo las rosas con fuerza en su otra mano para largarse de allí enojada

-_¡Eres una tonta Akane!_ –le gritó el chico de trenza mientras sobaba su mejilla adolorida

* * *

Camino a casa, La joven Tendo solo lanzaba maldiciones contra la persona que más odiaba, y a la vez, que más amaba en el mundo, ese chico del cual ella estaba segura que jamás recibiría una muestra de afecto sincero, que jamás la amaría de verdad

_-Realmente soy una tonta –_se dijo a sí misma al detenerse en el portón de su casa. Su mirada se perdió entre las hermosas rosas azules y sus pensamientos comenzaron a divagar –**Si ni siquiera Ranma que ah compartido conmigo más de una caricia me ama ¿Cómo podría hacerlo alguien más? **

**-**_¡Akane-san!_ –la llamaron. Ella conocía esa voz, aunque tenía mucho tiempo sin escucharla

_-¿Ryoga? _–Estaba sorprendida de verlo, sin darse cuenta corrió abrazarlo efusivamente –_Hace mucho que no te veo ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Pues yo diría que bastante bien. Extrañando la hermosa ciudad de Nerima_ –Le respondió alegre

_-Tu abuela debe de estar muy feliz de que estés aquí. Ya han pasado…_

_-Dos años, lo sé_ –completó con nostalgia –_Viajar con mis padres fue divertido, pero tenía muchas ganas de volver_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? _–preguntó ansiosa

_-Aun no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, como antes _–le dijo con ternura en sus palabras

-Sí, _éramos inseparables_ – recordaba ella sus días de niñez junto a Ryoga

-_Por cierto…veo que te gustaron las rosas _–cambió de tema causando la sorpresa en la chica

-_¿Fuiste tú quien las dejo?_

_-Sí, se cuanto te gustaban las flores que crecían en el jardín de mi abuela. Y al ver estas inmediatamente me hicieron pensar en ti, Akane _–pasó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de la chica, causando que esta se sonrojara

_-Eres muy amable Ryoga _–le agradeció con nerviosismo. Realmente extrañaba a ese chico

_-Iré a buscar algo para ponerlas en agua. En seguida vuelvo_ –y así el joven se dirigió a su casa, perdiéndose de la vista de Tendo

Akane suspiró, es cierto que esas rosas crecían en el jardín de la Sra. Hibiki, pero Ryoga se había marchado hace dos años, justo después de graduarse, a viajar con sus padres; Jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido que su amigo de la infancia fuera el autor de tan hermoso detalle

_-Entonces no se trataba de un admirador, era Ryoga _–dijo por lo bajo, aún sorprendida

_-Esta niña es demasiado ingenua _–la diabilla Nabiki se cubría el rostro con la mano

_-A mi me parece muy dulce _–Su lado opuesto, Kasumi, se veía risueño

La chica de cabellos azules se quedo en silencio, esperando que Ryoga regresara

_-¿No deberías estar ya dentro de tu casa? _–le dijeron de la nada, escuchar esa voz más que sorprenderla solo logro molestarla

-_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí idiota? _–le reclamó furiosa

-_Oye, fuiste tú quien me golpeo y debo ser yo quien viene a disculparse, eres muy grosera _–contestó relajadamente

-_¿Dis-cul-par-te? _–Akane estaba tratando de no perder la calma _–No me digas, Shampoo volvió a dejarte plantado y no tenías nada mejor que hacer_

_-¡ella no me dejo plantado! Simplemente tenía que cuidar a sus hermanitos y lo dejo para el fin de semana _–alegó _–Y si vine a discúlpame contigo es porque quería ser amable…_

_-¡Como si no supiera que cuando se trata de mi tu solo piensas con la cabeza que tienes entre las piernas! _–acusó mirándolo retadora

_-Oye deja de ser tan testaruda y aprecia lo que trato de hacer _–se defendió tratando de no gritarle

-_Ranma eres un... _–su insulto fue interrumpido por la voz de su amigo anunciándose

-_¡Aquí está el agua Akane!_

_-Oh… Muchas gracias Ryoga _–le brindó una cálida sonrisa para después tomar el pequeño florero y poner las rosas en el

Ranma observó al muchacho con detenimiento, No sabía porque pero le desagrada la forma en cómo miraba a Akane , tenía ganas de saber quién era

_-Uh, no sabía que tenias compañía _–se adelantó a decir Ryoga

_-Si ¿acaso no nos vas a presentar? _–secundó Ranma esbozando una sonrisa demente

La chica le frunció el cenó al joven de trenza, aclaró un poco su garganta para responder la petición –_Ranma, el es Ryoga, es el nieto de mi vecina y mi amigo de la niñez –_dijo señalando al chico a su lado –_Ryoga, el es Ranma, es… un idiota…_

_-Mucho gusto _–el pelinegro alzó su mano en señal de saludo

_-Eres una niña tonta, Akane _–bufó entre dientes, ignorando al chico que le había hablado

_-Antes de que llegaras Ryoga y yo estábamos hablando bastante bien, Hasta me confesó que fue él quien dejó las rosas en mi ventana _–le contó queriendo evitar sus insultos

_-Ah, entonces él es el bromista. Déjame decirte que fue algo muy ingenioso tomando en cuenta lo ilusa que es Akane _–Ranma hablaba con su típica soberbia, considerando que había ido a "disculparse"

_-¿Broma? ¿De qué habla? _–Ryoga parecía confundido

Akane no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo un segundo más, ya había tenido suficiente de Ranma por hoy; Con toda su fuerza le propinó una buena patada y lo mandó a volar por los cielos de Nerima

_-¡Largate con Shampoo, IDIOTA! _–le gritó sumamente furiosa, mientras lo veía alejarse de allí

Ryoga pestañeo repetidamente tratando de entender. Ahora que lo recordaba, el temperamento de Akane no era su mejor característica, Era mejor no hacerla enojar.

* * *

Definitivamente Ryoga no puede faltar en ninguna de mis historias ^-^ Como habrán notado este capitulo se fue mas por lo tradicional en el mundo de **Ranma 1/2. **Ah Akane le ocurre algo bueno, Ranma se burla, Akane se enoja, Ryoga aparece para estar con ella, Ranma vuelve a insultar a Akane y Akane lo manda a volar ¡Esta ley universal no puede faltar cuando hablamos de ellos! Por eso pensé que había que mostrarlos como son y como se desarrolla la relación ¿Ranma soportara que Akane tenga un pretendiente cuando el la necesita para complacerlo? ¡Por supuesto que no!

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Cjs: **Jeje Muchas gracias, necesito mucha inspiración para los episodios que siguen xD

**Mechitas123: **Oh, ¡No te preocupes! cuida mucho de tu bebe y espero que este mejor (: Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para comentar

**Alexbonita: **Tratare de no tardarme tanto aunque mis clases comienzan dentro de poco.

**Beva: **¡Muchísimas gracias! La verdad Kuno también es mi favorito en esta historia, Estoy pensando dedicarle un capitulo pero quizás sea mas adelante

**jazline: **¡Gracias! espero te haya gustado este :)

**97pupi: **Ranma y Akane no tienen sentido de la delicadeza xD Y después se andan quejando de las cosas...

**Allissha: **Como dicen, la venganza es dulce y Akane lo disfruto bastante

**alice bezarius echizen: **Oh, Ranma entenderá pero no sera por las buenas, siempre tiene que ser del modo difícil xD

**LINAAKANE: **Me alegro mucho de que te guste. Así son ellos, un problema

**Kikko: **Thank you so much, Im doing my best to make it fun, Im so glad you like it :D

**Yukychan: **Jejeje descuida "Mujer desesperada" haré lo posible xD

Mis queridos lectores recuerden que el buzón de **Reviews **esta abierto para sus opiniones, ideas, criticas constructivas!

Nos leemos en la próxima!

Peace out! :)


	5. Mal intento de Harem

¡Reiki reportándose nuevamente! Así es señores estoy viva, no fui raptada por los extraterrestres ni desaparecí de la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo están todos? ¡Feliz 2013! ¿Qué tal recibieron el año nuevo? Espero hayan pasado unos excelentes días de unión familiar y que este año sea de oportunidades para todos

Creo que la última vez que actualice fue…

(Kii-chan: Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…)

Si, ya lo sé, créanme, han pasado muchísimas cosas en este tiempo, y aunque quisiera prometerles que esta vez seré más rápida, me temo que no puedo asegurarlo. Estoy en mi último curso y depende de mi desempeño graduarme finalmente este año, sin embargo, tengo muchas ideas en mente que espero poder compartir con todos :)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**5. Mal intento de Harem**

**POV de Akane**

Ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, una maldita y muy mala costumbre ¿Por qué todas siempre querían estar cerca y tocarlo? ¡Demonios! ¿Tan necesitadas estaban que tenían que recurrir precisamente a él?

-_Grandísimo imbécil y coqueto_ –Dije mientras lo miraba a lo lejos, estaba echando chispas.

Allí estaba, con esa expresión presuntuosa en su rostro ¿Qué querías dejar en claro? ¿Qué tenias a tu amada Shampoo entrelazando su mano con la tuya mientras te contaba quien sabe que estupidez? ¿O a tu gran "amiga" Kodachi sujetando tu otro brazo con fuerza? ¡Hasta Akari estaba allí lanzándote miradas sugerentes aunque tú estuvieras concentrado en Shampoo!

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué Kuno y Ukyo no habían llegado aún? Si lo hubieran hecho podría siquiera disimular e ir con alguno de ellos ¡Pero no! Para mi mala suerte mi asiento tenía que estar allí, justamente a 30 centímetros de distancia de donde ellos estaban ¡Joder!

-_¡Hola Akane! _–Me saludó al verme correr la silla para sentarme ¿Quién diría que se iba a dar cuenta de que había llegado? Claro, seguro se dio cuenta de que lo veía desde la puerta; Odiaba ser tan obvia.

-_Sí, hola_ –Le respondí con frialdad y sin mirarlo a la cara, poco me importaba si parecía grosera o no, tenia mejor compañía en esos momentos como para ocuparse de mi.

-_¡Akane, que bueno que llegar! Nosotros discutir acerca del torneo de baloncesto que ser en dos semanas _–Me comentó Shampoo con su característica alegría, sin siquiera percatarse del cambio en Ranma gracias a mi tajante saludo.

-_Por supuesto que Ranma al ser el mejor jugador del equipo tendrá la victoria asegurada para Furinkan y eso ya lo sabemos de antemano _–Secundó Kodachi mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Ranma, como detestaba eso…

-_No me digan_ –Respondí con sarcasmo mientras me cruzaba de brazos y recostaba mi espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

-_¿No crees que sería una excelente idea que todas formáramos un equipo de porristas independientes para apoyar a Ranma? _–Terminó de contar Akari, como si de un gran descubrimiento se tratase.

¿Excelente idea? ¡Si claro! Dedicarse a alimentar el ego del rey de los presumidos era la mejor idea que se les podía ocurrir ¡No inventen! ¿No es suficiente ya con tener que estar actuando como un grupo de guarras frente a él?

-_Bueno si ustedes están de acuerdo…_ –Dije fingiendo interés en ello –_Pero no cuenten conmigo, saben que no sirvo para ese tipo de cosas._

-_Para darme apoyo querrás decir_ –Ranma creía que hablando entre dientes jamás lo escucharía, pero lo conozco tan bien que su comentario no me sorprendió.

-_Se que ustedes harán un excelente trabajo. Yo estaré en las gradas sosteniendo un cartel o algo_ –alegue ignorando sus palabras –_Todo sea por el equipo._

-_Asami, Sayuri, Yuka y Hiroko están imprimiendo los volantes del gran juego ¿No te importaría repartirlos y pegar algunos por la escuela, verdad Akane?_ –No me sorprendía la petición de Kodachi, después de todo, para ella yo era como un perro faldero que hacia todo lo que los demás le pedían, y lastimosamente no se equivocaba.

-_Como quieras_ –Respondí con indiferencia.

-_¡Perfecto! Sabía que serias de ayuda _–la hipocresía afloraba de aquel halago tan extraño proviniendo de la reina de todo furinkan.

-_¡Pero si ser Mousse! _–exclamó de la nada Shampoo mientras miraba la pantalla de su teléfono celular, era tan especial el brillo en sus ojos cuando se trataba de él –_Pedirme que avisar a Ranma de reunión importante con todo el equipo, Querer que bajes ahora_ –Comunicó, si así es, su "ex" también era parte del equipo.

-_¡Ya escuchaste Ranma! _–Le gritó Kodachi mirándolo seriamente –_Vamos ahora mismo al gimnasio ¡Ya!_ –Como siempre, tomándose las cosas tan enserio. No tardo ni tres segundos en empujar a Ranma fuera del salón de clases, por supuesto, con su sequito tras de él.

-_Que te vaya bien con tu club de admiradoras_ –Le susurre con malicia antes de que desapareciera de allí, justo en el momento en el cual volteo a verme y lanzarme un montón de maldiciones con la mirada.

En el fondo sabía que no tenia moral para decir aquello ¿Cómo podría si yo también forma parte de ese grupo? No era como las otras, no. Yo no era Shampoo, la chica de quien estaba enamorado en realidad y daría todo por estar con ella; Tampoco era Kodachi, su cercana amiga que podía manipularlo a su antojo; Ni Akari quien siempre le coqueteaba de la forma más obvia y el muy obtuso jamás se daba cuenta; mucho menos era como Hiroko, Asami, Yuka y Sayuri que solo vivían para alabar las hazañas de Ranma y lamer el piso por el cual caminaba; Yo sabía que era la peor de todas…

**Fin del POV de Akane**

* * *

-_Gracias por ayudarme con los volantes, Ukyo_ –Le dijo a su mejor amiga, mientras terminaba de engrapar uno de los papeles en el pasillo de la escuela.

-_¡No hay problema! Así tenemos más tiempo para discutir nuestros asuntos _–Bromeó la castaña.

-_Claro, es la único que nos queda mientras Kuno está en una de sus citas_ –Refunfuño la de cabellos azules, arrugando un poco uno de los volantes.

-_¡Oye! Déjalo en paz, ya hace mucho que quería salir con ese tal Mikado _–defendió –_Aunque comprendo, incluso él tiene más y mejores citas que nosotras._

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre las dos amigas, para mala suerte de ambas sus situaciones sentimentales no eran para envidiar. Ukyo tenía planeado salir con un muchacho que de la noche a la mañana dejo de de buscarla y ella simplemente prefirió evitar hablar de ello, y Akane… bueno, ella era quien menos podía evitar que su situación fuera tema de conversación.

-_Por cierto, ¿De verdad esas dementes están planeando formar un grupo de animadoras solo para Ranma en el gran partido?_ –Preguntó dudosa.

-_Aff ¡Es una idiotez! No tiene ningún sentido que quieran animarlo solo a él como si fuera el único miembro del equipo_ –Gruño apretando la engrapadora contra la pared.

-_Se que Mariko no permitirá eso_ –Comentó acerca de la capitana de porristas –_realmente es algo muy trillado._

-_¡Es por eso que es tan engreído! No entiendo como tantas descerebradas pueden fijarse en él _–Dijo con recelo.

-_Deberías saberlo, después de todo, eres tú quien está enamorada de él_ –Ukyo no reparó en aquel comentario, fue dicho con toda la intención.

El aura roja de la chica Tendo había empezado a irradiar, eso había sido doloroso, pero la verdad duele y por ello no tenía ningún argumento en su defensa.

Y aquella risilla diabólica sonando en su cabeza no era de mucha ayuda para calmarla:

-_Eso fue rudo, ahora comprendo porque es tu mejor amiga_ –Se burlaba la diablilla Nabiki mientras reía estrepitosamente.

-_Que cruel_ –susurró muy apenada la Angelical Kasumi, sabía que Akane sufría.

_-Akane, Ranma no es tan malo como dices que es, en el fondo tú más que nadie sabe que es así_ –Alegó la castaña tratando de enfriar la situación.

La de cabellos azules nuevamente se quedó sin respuesta alguna para lo que su amiga decía, y aunque la tuviera, sabía que no podía defenderlo o acusarlo por más que su corazón se lo pidiera.

Ukyo la miraba con lastima, ver a su mejor amiga de esa forma la hacía sentir mal.

_-¿Están muy ocupadas señoritas?_ –aquella voz, precisamente aquella voz había llegado para romper el silencio.

La joven Kounji lo miraba fijamente, sabiendo que su amiga no querría voltear siquiera a verlo en ese momento – _¿Acaso no tenias entrenamiento Saotome? _–Pregunto de forma simpática.

_-Me escape, Unos minutos más allí y ya hubiera sido violado por las de grados menores_ –Respondió incomodo, había ciertas cosas que no podía tolerar.

_-¡Ay pero que mala suerte! Quizás alguna querría formar parte de tu club personal de porristas ¿No te parece?_ –Akane se atrevió hablar, con sarcasmo y desagrado en sus palabras.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, odiaba las indirectas hacia su persona, sobre todo cuando venían de la chica Tendo.

_-Esa tontería no fue mi idea. Las chicas así lo decidieron y sabes que no puedo decirle que no a Shampoo_ –Se defendió con rudeza, cruzado de brazos y firme como un árbol.

_-¿Y tú realmente crees que Shampoo te hará caso cuando Mousse también es parte del equipo?_ –Contraatacó enojada, aunque tratando de no mostrarse afectada.

Sus miradas echaban chispas y se penetraban una a la otra con fiereza. Si de uno dependiera ya el otro estaría a más de tres metros bajo tierra, muy lejos de la vista del otro.

Ukyo se sintió incomoda ante aquella acalorada situación, ella sabía perfectamente bien lo que venía después de una discusión entre ellos –_Sera mejor que los deje a solas_ –Anunció con timidez, dándole la espalda a sus amigos y marchándose de allí.

La pareja se detuvo solo para ver a la joven castaña marcharse. Ambos sintieron mucha vergüenza puesto que la frase "Los dejo a solas" siempre suele ser utilizada para las personas que estaban enamoradas entre sí o tenían algún tipo de relación, y aunque ellos si tenían una, no podía contar como valedera para esa frase.

_-No entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?_ –Preguntó sonando calmado.

_-Tú sabes muy bien que opino acerca de los presumidos_ –contestó seria.

_-Sí, sí, ya lo sé_ –Rezongó por lo bajo –_"Los presumidos no le caen bien a nadie"_ –Repitió la frase que la chica solía decirle siempre, con los dedos en alto haciendo aquella acción de las comillas.

Akane rodó los ojos, insultándolo internamente aunque luciera tranquila en el exterior.

_-Ya te lo dije, no fue mi idea_ –Se defendió nuevamente, esta vez, pasando su mano derecha por su alborotado flequillo.

_-El problema es que no sabes decir que NO_ –Acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

_-¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¡Son mis amigas no puedo decepcionarlas!_ –Le gritó defensivo.

La chica Tendo se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba los puños; estaba a punto de explotar –_Baka_ –dijo entre dientes para después empujar al chico contra la pared, sujetándolo fieramente por el cuello de la camisa –_¡Eres peor que un ciego, eres un grandísimo idiota! _–Le gritó colérica, desatando toda su furia en la camisa del muchacho.

El pelinegro tronó los dientes ante la acción de la chica, sin duda alguna quería contestarle e iniciar una pelea con ella… Hasta que noto la sugerente posición en la que estaban.

Las piernas de ambos estaban completamente juntas y sus partes bajas se rozaban de forma notoria. Ranma podía sentir los pechos de su amante pegarse con firmeza contra su bien formado torso, el calor estaba empezando a invadir su cuerpo.

Akane notó que los ojos del chico ya no denotaban furia, ahora se veían perdidos y lujuriosos. Los brazos masculinos la envolvieron causando un acercamiento más íntimo entre ellos; de un rápido movimiento Ranma le dio la vuelta, quedando esta vez ella acorralada entre él y la pared.

Estaba completamente indefensa, como una presa ante su cazador, no pudo evitar que los labios del chico devoraran los suyos. Gustosa dejo que la lengua masculina invadiera su boca.

Akane sabía que ese no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para uno de sus encuentros, pero no tenía la intención de detenerlo. En el fondo, ella deseaba que llegara alguna de las chicas que siempre estaba detrás de Ranma y los sorprendiera en aquel acto, que descubrieran que ella, la "menos agraciada de la escuela" era la que compartía, saboreaba y repetía cuantas veces quisiera aquellos apasionados besos y caricias con su codiciada joya, el "Gran Saotome". Deseaba ver sus caras de furia si se enteraban de aquello, pero también sabía que lo suyo debía quedar en secreto.

La temperatura estaba comenzando a aumentar y la poca distancia entre ellos se hacía efímera a cada segundo, Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas mientras sus lenguas peleaban una contra la otra. Las manos de Ranma pasaron de acariciar la cintura de la joven a rozar un poco más arriba, justo por debajo de aquella ajustada camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta, las yemas de sus dedos quemaban en su blanca piel.

Akane abrió un poco más sus piernas para sentir la intimidad de su compañero mucho más cerca de la suya, sus manos se aferraban a la espalda del pelinegro pues sabía que en cualquier momento podía perder el control de sí misma.

Ranma dejo de besar sus labios para dar un pequeño mordisco en la clavícula de ella, quería darse el gusto de oírla jadear aceleradamente. Había cierto punto al cual quería llegar, aquel broche que cerraba el delicado sujetador de la joven; lo hubiera hecho si cierto grito a lo lejos no los hubiera separado de golpe.

_-¡Raaanmaa! ¿Dónde estás?_ –Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

_-Es Akari_ –dijo aún agitado, mirando hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz femenina.

La de cabellos azules le había dado la espalda a aquella dirección, no quería que notaran el rubor en su cara, y mucho menos lo irritada que se sentía por haberlos interrumpido.

_-Oh ¡Aquí estas Ranma!_ –vitoreó feliz al estar unos pasos cerca de él. A su espalda era seguida por Yuka y Hiroko.

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?_ –Preguntó con fastidio, bastante irritado también.

_-El entrenador acaba de convocar un juego a petición de toda la escuela ¡El resto del equipo espera por ti!_ –Informó entusiasmada, tomándolo melosamente por el brazo.

_-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?_ –Resopló incrédulo.

_-¡Si vamos no hay tiempo que perder!_ –La pelinegra de un simple jalón se lo llevo nuevamente hasta el gimnasio, sin darle tiempo de formular otra pregunta.

Las otras dos chicas estaban a punto de de seguir a la joven Unryū, pero se miraron entre sí extrañadas al notar el comportamiento de aquella chica que se encontraba inmóvil.

_-Akane ¿Estás bien?_ –Pregunto Hiroko preocupada.

_-Si_ –contestó tímidamente, aun dándoles la espalda –_Adelántense ustedes, buscare a Ukyo para ver el juego_ –Pidió en voz baja.

-_Bien. Nos vemos abajo_ –Yuka se despidió y después ambas muchachas se marcharon.

Un profundo suspiro fue lo último que se escucho provenir de la joven Tendo antes de ir en busca de su mejor amiga.

* * *

-_¿Y bien? ¿Ya encontraron a Ranma? _–Preguntó Kodachi con seriedad a los miembros del equipo.

_-Si, Akari lo trajo hasta acá. Ahora está en los vestidores cambiándose _–Informo aquel chino de cabello negro, Mousse, quien era acompañado por la bella chica de igual nacionalidad que la suya.

_-¡Perfecto! ¿Y los tontos contra los que van a jugar?_ –El espíritu competitivo se apoderaba de la pelinegra.

_-Estar por allá_ –Respondió Shampoo mientras señalaba con el dedo.

_-¡Bien! ¡Prepárense todos ustedes!_ –Ordenó a los jugadores como si fuera la líder del equipo, mientras ellos se miraban entre sí sin más remedio que obedecerla.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores, el muchacho de trenza terminaba de colocarse el uniforme de baloncesto, estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si Akari no hubiera llegado a interrumpir lo que hacía con su "Amiga con derechos" ¿Hubieran llegado más lejos esta vez sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la escuela? O si en lugar de tratarse de Akari hubiera sido otra persona… Shampoo, quizás.

Estaba tan sumergido en si mismo que no se había dado cuenta de aquella presencia que se encontraba a sus espaldas, mirándolo con lujuria y preparándose para irse sobre él.

_-Hola Ranma_ –Dijo en forma sensual.

El chico se asustó al escuchar aquella voz, se dio la vuelta abruptamente para encontrarse con una cautivadora jovencita que jamás había visto –_¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

La chiquilla era delgada y mucho más baja que él, su liso y rubio cabello era sujetado en una coleta alta mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes serian capaces de derretir a cualquiera que los mirara. Podría tratarse de alguna estudiante de los grados inferiores.

_-Por fin, logre que estuviéramos a solas_ –Hablaba de manera sensual.

Ranma pestañeaba repetidamente sin creer lo que escuchaba, no sabía cómo responder ante aquella chica que pretendía tener algo con él. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando esta empezó a desabrocharse la blusa.

En el Gimnasio todos estaban preparados para que iniciara el juego de entrenamiento, lo único que necesitaban era que Ranma saliera de los vestidores, ya estaba tardando demasiado.

_-¿Estás segura de querer estar aquí?_ –Preguntó Ukyo mientras abría la puerta del Gimnasio para que ella y su amiga ingresaran.

La de cabellos azules asintió con la cabeza, sus facciones no denotaban ningún tipo de emoción negativa como hace momentos atrás.

_-Qué extraño, pensé que ya habría iniciado el juego_ –Dijo la castaña incrédula ante la falta de acción en la cancha.

Akane pudo notar a Hiroko, Asami, Yuka y Sayuri sentadas en la primera fila esperando. Tomó a Ukyo por la muñeca y ambas fueron hasta ellas para saber que pasaba.

_-Oigan ¿Por qué no ha iniciado el juego?_ –Cuestionó al cuarteto de chicas.

_-Ranma aún no ha salido de los vestidores, ya lleva más de veinte minutos allí_ –Contestó Sayuri con los brazos cruzados.

_-¿Sera que le pasó algo?_ –Asami se veía preocupada.

Akane sintió su labio inferior temblar ante aquel comentario, creía imposible que algo malo le sucediera en ese lugar, pero ¿Y si hubiera sido así?

Sus inquietudes aumentaron cuando se escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente de los vestidores, todos los presentes habían notado que se trataba de la voz de Ranma.

_-¡Ranma!_ –Chilló Kodachi al escucharlo. Jugadores, animadoras y varios de los presentes incluyendo a Akane y Ukyo, corrieron hasta los vestidores en socorro del muchacho de ojos azules.

Kodachi y Akari no tardaron en azotar la puerta del vestidor para que se abriera sin perder tiempo, los ojos de todos los espectadores se abrieron hasta más no poder al ver aquella escena.

_-¡Quítate de encima!_ –Pedía Ranma desesperado con el piso bajo su espalda, sujetando las muñecas de su agresora.

_-No te resistas_ –le decía aquella chica sentada a horcajadas sobre el abdomen masculino. Lo único que cubría sus pechos en aquel momento era un ajustado sostén de encaje.

Los compañeros de equipo miraban a Ranma con gracia, sabían que esta sería una anécdota por la cual burlarse durante mucho tiempo. Kodachi se tapaba la cara mientras negaba con la cabeza al igual que el cuarteto de amigas que estaban anonadadas. Shampoo había arrugado el rostro con molestia para la gran sorpresa de Mousse. Akari se había lanzado contra la chica que estaba sobre Ranma para alejarla lo antes posible de él. El resto de las personas no dejaban de murmuran entre ellas.

_-Esto… esto no es…_ –El de trenza quería excusarse con todos los presentes, pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando dos de los balones de baloncesto terminaron golpeando su cabeza con fuerza.

Nuevamente algo había llamado la atención de los espectadores, esta vez, se trataba de una joven de cabellos azules con las manos en el aire y una furiosa aura rodeando todo su cuerpo.

_-A…Akane_ –Tartamudeó Ukyo asustada.

Tendo se dio la vuelta y salió de los vestidores sin decir palabra alguna, todo el mundo la miraba sin entender porque había golpeado a Ranma aunque a ella no le importaba, se sentía como una estúpida por haberse preocupado por él.

_-Vamos querida no es para tanto. Podría ser peor, si estuviéramos en una película Hentai ya se las hubiera tirado a todas ¿No?_ –Dijo la diablilla de corta cabellera con picardía.

_-¡JA! Él ya es el pésimo protagonista de una mala serie de Harem_ –Bufó notablemente molesta.

Las únicas personas que no la habían notado eran el grupo de chicas que tenían toda su atención en la inconsciente estrella del equipo.

* * *

La verdad, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo.

¿Ranma sin sus acosadoras tras él? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de Ranma seria ese? ¿Y qué clase de Akane seria Akane sin sus celos y agresiones contra el pobre Ranma? ¡Bitch please!

El titulo es una referencia a una frase que me veo obligada a utilizar en mi vida diaria, y ya que estamos en un universo alterno encaja perfectamente, Quizás no todas estén enamoradas de él pero basta con ver que es el blanco de excitación de muchas

Me siento muy halagada por el éxito que esta historia ha obtenido, Jamás pensé que lograría llegar a tanto. Un millón de gracias a todos por sus **Reviews**, suscripciones y demás ¡Son fabulosos!

Para mis lectores de **Días de escuela** quiero informales que no tengo pensado abandonar la historia, sin embargo tengo en mente reescribirla y cambiarla un poco, pero esto es solo una idea que aun no estoy segura de concretar, todo depende del tiempo que tenga para escribir

Por cierto, ¿Qué les parecería un capitulo para el día de San Valentín? Espero sus opiniones

Me despido nuevamente deseando las mejores vibras para todos y esperando que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo ¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Peace out! :D


	6. ¡Están juntos! …Pero no juntos

¡Nuevamente hola a todos! ¿Cómo han estado en estos últimos meses? Seguro estaban esperándome, lo se xD

(Kii-chan: Señorita modestia…)

¿Vieron la nueva imagen de portada? Creo que se apega mucho mas a la historia.

Oigan si no me equivoco esta historia ¡Ya casi tiene un año! ¡Sí! Dentro de un mes exactamente "**Simplemente amigos… ¿Con derechos?" **celebrara su primer año en FF ¡Que orgullosa me siento!

Bueno, bueno suficiente. Sé que estaban esperando el capitulo así que dejemos las presentaciones de lado y vayamos a leer :D

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**6. ¡Están juntos! …Pero no juntos.**

Ukyo volvió a suspirar con pesadez, era la cuarta vez que limpiaba el piso del local y aún lucía sucio, estaba segura de que su padre se enfadaría. Kuno por su parte esperaba a que su finísima camisa italiana se secara, tardaría días en quitarle la mancha y el olor a comida. Los dos amigos más que enojados estaban anonadados ante la situación que acababa de pasar; la guapa pelirroja que los acompañaba solo sonreía.

-_Cielos Ukyo, esta comida es realmente deliciosa _–Felicitaba la de cabellos rojizos mientras se relamía los labios.

-_Qué bueno que te guste_ –Respondió sin ánimos.

-_Eres una excelente cocinera _–Halagó levantándose de la mesa en la cual comía –_Dime cuanto tengo que pagarte, no solo por la comida. Te compensare los daños que causo el revoltoso de mi primo_ –Se cruzó de brazos.

-_Claro que no Ranko, por favor. Tú no tienes porque pagarme nada _–Alegó apenada.

-_¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo que causo Ranma es inaceptable, una completa vergüenza _–Apretó sus puños mientras hablaba.

-_Pues no fue completamente su culpa _–Comentó Kuno apretando los dientes. Utilizando sobre su pecho la típica camiseta blanca masculina, su camisa italiana, aun llena de comida, retozaba sobre el respaldar de una silla _–No perdonare a Akane por esto._

-_Con el desastre que esos dos causaron es una suerte que el U-chan's siga en una pieza _–Suspiró nuevamente la castaña, trapeando el suelo con fuerza.

-_¡Y todo para que! Ya verás que terminaran toqueteándose como siempre lo hacen, ese es el final de la historia _–Bufó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

_-Bueno les aseguró que una vez que Shampoo haga sentir mal a Ranma como siempre ocurre el probablemente lo haga, pero ¿Qué pasa si Akane tiene suerte con este muchacho? _–Habló esta vez la pelirroja, completamente consiente de la situación entre su primo y la chica Tendo.

_-Aunque tenga suerte ira con Ranma, lo sabemos, no podrá controlar sus sentimientos –_Contestó Ukyo.

-_Créanme, yo más que nadie detesto a la niña malcriada de Shampoo por jugar con los sentimientos de mi primo, y lo que más quisiera es que el muy idiota abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta de quien realmente merece su amor _–Ranko hablaba seriamente –_Pero precisamente porque se cuanto ah tenido que pasar Akane por culpa de Ranma, pienso que no le dará el beneficio de la situación tan fácilmente._

_-Bueno, Akane cuando quiere puede ser bastante vengativa, pero no es el caso cuando esta con Ranma _–Dijo el castaño pensativo.

-_Ah decir verdad, creo que nos sorprendió hoy a todos_ –Divagó la joven cocinera recordando lo sucedido.

**FlashBack**

La tarde era tranquila. El negocio estaba abarrotado de clientes para la alegría de Ukyo, hacia semanas que no veía tanta gente llegar así al restaurante que su padre había inaugurado en su honor. El trabajo era arduo y el aroma ha Okonomiyakis abundaba en el lugar. Tan atareada se encontraba que tuvo que pedir ayuda extra.

-_¡Aquí tienes más platos limpios Ukyo! _–Gritó Akane con varios platos en las manos, llevándolos directamente a su amiga que se encargaba de la parrilla.

La cocinera emitió una seña para que los dejara donde pudiera alcanzarlos, ya tenía varios pedidos preparándose en la parrillera.

-_Debo admitirlo Akane, tu amiga es muy buena cocinando _–Comentó el chico de cabello negro en el oído de la mencionada. Ryoga había ofrecido su ayuda cuando escucho la desesperada llamada de auxilio por parte de Ukyo hacia Akane, al parecer necesitaba de alguien que se encargara de servir los pedidos, y allí estaba él.

-_No conozco a nadie que lo haga mejor que Ukyo. Su sueño es convertirse en una de las chefs más reconocidas de Japón _–Relató la de cabellos azules en respuesta.

-_¡Ryoga! ¡Otro pedido para la mesa seis! _–Interrumpió la cocinera. El pelinegro se encargó nuevamente de la comida.

Akane sonrió ampliamente, le gustaba estar allí laborando con sus amigos. Caminó hasta la parrilla, situándose justo al lado de su mejor amiga, tenían que discutirlo de inmediato – _¿No te parece extraño verlos juntos?_ –Preguntó en un susurro.

Ukyo subió un poco la mirada para observar a lo que Akane se refería. En la mesa más cerca a la parrillera, Kuno y su cita, el joven bailarín _Mikado Sanzenin_, reían coquetamente mientras se miraban risueños.

-_Jamás había visto a Kuno tan feliz _–Respondió retomando su labor.

-_Parece que tenemos una relación seria en puerta _–Canturreó con picardía.

La castaña emitió una modesta risa ante el comentario, Kuno no solía ser una persona que tuviera relaciones serias, disfrutaba de su libertad.

-_Y ya que tenemos el tema presente _–Dijo de la nada, dándole la vuelta a una de sus exquisiteces – _¿Podrías explicarme que está pasando entre tú y Ryoga?_

Akane sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, no deseaba que el joven mencionado escuchara aquella pregunta.

_-Ukyo ¿Qué cosas dices? _–Desvió la conversación con nerviosismo.

_-¡Por favor! Desde que tu amigo de la infancia volvió lo único que has hecho es pasar la mayor parte de tu día con él, eso cuando no estamos en la escuela ¿O me lo vas a negar? _–Cuestionó.

-_Tú misma lo has dicho, es mi amigo de la infancia. Estoy retomando el tiempo perdido con él _–Se defendió.

_-A mi me parece que es un chico apuesto _–Añadió mirándola con complicidad.

-_Bueno, si…quizás _–Su rostro completamente sonrojado la delataba.

-_Ademas, Ryoga me parece un muchacho sumamente serio con el cual valdría la pena mantener una relación, y sabes bien porque te lo digo _–La encaró seriamente.

_-No pretendas comparar a Ranma y a Ryoga _–Se cruzo de brazos con el cenó fruncido.

-_Cierto, no puedo compararlos _–Respondió sarcásticamente, sirviendo dos Okonomiyakis en sus respectivos platos.

Akane suspiró, sabía que Ukyo tenía razón. Ryoga era todo lo contrario a Ranma, le llevaba dos años por lo tanto era mucho más maduro que el chico de trenza, tener una relación con él aseguraría el éxito sentimental que cualquier chica desearía tener, pero ¿Sentiría acaso la misma pasión que Ranma le inspiraba?

-**¿Por qué demonios pienso estas cosas? Se supone que Ryoga y yo somos… como hermanos **–Pensó con inseguridad mientras seguía con la mirada las acciones que el pelinegro daba. Su corazón se acelero.

En ese momento, la puerta del local se abrió y dos nuevos clientes ingresaron al lugar, dos personas bastante familiares, una hermosa chica de figura curvilínea acompañada por un apuesto muchacho de gafas.

-_¡Ni-hao! _–Saludó la china acercándose hasta las dos amigas.

-_¡Shampoo_, Mousse! –Exclamaron sorprendidas al verlos.

_-Parece que tienes mucho trabajo ¿No Ukyo? _–Bromeó Mousse poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

-_Sí, pero tengo algo de ayuda _–Contestó con timidez –_Oigan, ¿Y qué hacen ustedes por aquí?_

_-Bueno, nosotros pasar toda el día haciendo servicio comunitario con gatos del refugio _–Comentó Shampoo con una sonrisa _–Así que ahora estar muertos de hambre._

_-¿Podrías prepararnos dos Okonomiyakis de camarón, por favor? _–Ordenó el chico de gafas.

-_Si, por supuesto. Tomen una mesa y enseguida estarán listos _–La castaña retomó su labor en la parrilla, indicando un par de mesas libres cerca de las ventanas.

Akane observó a los dos chinos caminar hasta la mesa mientras se sonreían el uno el otro, sería muy extraño para ella ser testigo de una cita entre ellos.

_-Vaya _–Musitó la voz de su Kuno quien se había acercado a ella –_Parece que tendrás el resto de la tarde ocupada si Ranma se entera de lo que Shampoo está haciendo _–Insinuó cruzado de brazos.

-_No bromees _–Refunfuñó –_Ranma ni siquiera sabe que están aquí._

_-Pues tarde o temprano se enterara _–Añadió Ukyo mirándola fijamente.

La de cabellos azules trago en seco, esta vez, no estaba tan segura de querer consolar a Ranma.

**Fin del FlashBack**

_-Y pensar que hasta entonces iba todo tan normal _–Dijo la castaña para sí misma mientras regresaba a la realidad.

_-Cielos, siento que el resto fue mi culpa _–Comentó Ranko nerviosa, mordisqueándose las uñas.

**FlashBack**

Su estomago rugió por tercera vez, no había comido nada en varias horas. Había pasado toda la tarde entretenida en su sesión de compras con su primo que habían pasado la hora del almuerzo.

_-¡Ranma tengo mucha hambre! _–Exclamó la pelirroja frotándose el abdomen.

-_¿Crees que yo no? _–Dijo sarcástico, apretando las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos _–Vayamos por unas hamburguesas, se donde venden las mejores _–Propuso

_-¡Oh no! Las hamburguesas tienen muchos carbohidratos _–Se negó arrugando el entrecejo.

-_¿Y qué quieres entonces? ¡No pretenderás hacerme comer una ensalada, me oíste Ranko! _–Le gritó con desagrado.

-_Tampoco me apetece una _–Murmuró rodando los ojos –_ ¡Espera! ¿Qué el restaurante de la amiga de Akane no está a dos cuadras de aquí? _–Recordó con una amplia sonrisa.

_¿Quieres ir al U-chan's? No creo que sea una buena idea _–Dudó.

_-¿Crees que te encontraras con Akane? No sabía que le tenias miedo _–Insinuó, ella conocía sus debilidades.

-_Que tonterías _–Bufó entre dientes.

-_¡Entonces vamos! _–Se acercó y lo tomo del brazo, causando cierta incomodidad en su primo un año menor –_Ambos tenemos mucha hambre _–y lo jaló camino al restaurante.

En el Uchan's, Ukyo y Akane observaban a Ryoga servir de camarero a Shampoo y Mousse, Kuno las acompañaba puesto que su cita estaba en el baño, tenían una buena tertulia entre ellos.

-_Todavía no entiendo como no han vuelto a ser una pareja de nuevo _–Comentó la cocinera apoyando sus codos en la barra.

-_Seguro es mucho más divertido ser "Ex's con derechos" que una pareja formal _–Bromeó el castaño de forma seria pero sarcástica.

Akane frunció el ceño ante el comentario, sabía que de cierta forma se trataba de una indirecta para ella.

_-Ukyo _–Apareció Ryoga ante ellos con gesto de preocupación –_Tus amigos quieren unas bebidas ¿Podrías decirme donde está la hielera? _–Preguntó sosteniendo dos vasos de vidrio en cada una de sus manos.

_-Claro, Akane te llevara _–Señalo a su amiga mientras lo miraba sonriente.

_-Eh… si _–La de cabellos azules irguió una ceja ante las intenciones de Ukyo, sin embargo, no le prestó mucha atención _–Ven conmigo Ryoga _–Lo guió hasta la parte trasera de la cocina.

Ukyo dejo escapar una risa picara cuando le dieron la espalda, estaba convencida de que sería muy divertido si Ryoga decidiera robarle un beso estando en aquella fría habitación. Kuno no pasó por alto aquella situación.

_-¿Y esos dos que se traen? _–Cuestionó fingiendo desinterés.

La chica suspiro con desganó _–Supongo, que no deberíamos ser tan optimistas tratándose de Akane._

Kuno abrió la boca nuevamente para decir algo, sin embargo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose nuevamente.

_-¡Buenas tardes a todos! _– Se pronunció la pelirroja animadamente, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro. El chico a su lado no emitió palabra alguna.

Kuno y Ukyo emitieron un audible _"Ahh"_ al notar la presencia de los primos Saotome, era como si algún bromista residente de los cielos se hubiera encargado de ponerlos a todos juntos en el mismo lugar para ser parte de una malvada broma, una malvada pero quizás interesante broma.

-_Me da mucho gusto verlos muchachos _–Clamó acercándose a los de cabello castaño.

-_Ranko tu…tu y Ranma… _– La cocinera se trabó en sus palabras, aun seguía en estado de Shock.

-_¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay algún problema? _–Cuestionó irguiendo una ceja.

Los dos amigos no contestaron, solo se miraron entre sí dudosos sin saber que decir. Ranma, sin embargo, ya había notado la presencia de dos personas comiendo animadamente cerca de él.

_-Shampoo…_

_-¡Hola Ranma! _–Saludó Mousse sonriente. La china no dijo nada, también se había sorprendido de verlo allí.

-_¿Qué hacen aquí… juntos? _–Cuestionó con la mirada fija sobre la chica.

_-Solo estar comiendo _–Contestó seria, se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Ranma allí.

El chico de trenza apretó los puños, todavía no entendía cómo era posible que ella aun prefiriera al tonto de Mousse que solo la hizo sufrir cuando salían ¿Aún lo amaba? ¿Acaso nunca tendría una oportunidad para estar con ella?

_-Ranma _–La voz de Ranko lo sacó de sus pensamientos –_Me parece que estas interrumpiendo la cita de tus amigos ¿Por qué no los dejas solos? _

Frunció el ceño, su prima adoraba humillarlo cuando la situación tenía que ver con Shampoo. Le gritaba, aconsejaba, discutía y lo protegía pues se trataba del bienestar de su propia sangre, pero Ranma jamás escuchaba lo que Ranko decía.

-_Eso no es una cita ¿Lo entiendes? _–Protestó por lo bajo, negado a aceptar la realidad frente a sus ojos.

-_¿Acaso estas ciego? ¡Claro que lo es! _–Contraatacó señalando la mesa donde comían los chinos.

_-Te dije que no. Ya no quiero que hablemos de esto _–Sentenció tratando de controlarse.

La pelirroja lo miró con lastima, sentía que su primo estaba a punto de perder la razón y todo por "una zorra que no valía la pena" como ella solía decirle, tenía tantas ganas de vengarse de ella. De pronto hubo algo lo cual llamó su atención, algo lo cual estaba segura heriría el orgullo machista y posesivo de Ranma.

-_Tienes razón, eso no es una cita _–Alegó sonriendo de lado _– ¡Eso! Si lo es_ –Señaló hacia la parte trasera de la cocina.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿Akane? ¿Qué hacía allí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué parecía tan feliz con la compañía de aquel chico a su lado? El mismo chico que le había regalado las dichosas rosas azules semanas atrás.

Akane sintió a su corazón detenerse, no era posible que ahora Ranma también estuviera allí ¿Faltaba que otra cosa sucediese?

-_Akane cariño ¿Cómo estás? _–Ranko se acercó a ella con los brazos abiertos.

-_Hmf… Hola _–Enmudeció.

-_Veo que tienes buena compañía ¿Quién es tu amigo? _–Preguntó sin recato.

-_Amn, él es Ryoga… un viejo amigo _–Lo presentó con timidez –_Ryoga, ella es Ranko._

-_Es un placer conocerla señorita Ranko _–Dijo cortésmente, tomándola de la mano.

_-¡Pero qué caballero! _–Exclamó encantada –_Sin duda, el placer es todo mío._

-_Llevare las bebidas _–Avisó mirando a Akane _–Si se le ofrece algo, por favor avíseme _–Advirtió mirando a Ranko esta vez.

La pelirroja observó a Ryoga alejarse, había quedado sorprendida ante semejante prospecto.

-_Ranko, será mejor que yo me vaya _–Dijo Ranma a sus espaldas _–Si quieres quedarte ya es tu problema._

El chico de ojos azules giró sobre sus talones para irse, sin embargo, Akane lo detuvo.

_-Ranma, espera _–Se situó frente a él –_Creo que debí haberte advertido _–Se excusó apenada.

-_Bah, que importa _–Respondió tajante –_De todas formas me iré, no creo que sea conveniente para ti que tu "amiguito" descubra nuestro pequeño secreto._

Levantó una ceja incrédula _– ¿Cómo dices?_

-_Oh, disculpa ¿O acaso planeas tener más de uno a la vez? _–Aludió con veneno en sus palabras.

Akane apretó los puños sintiéndose ofendida, su aura estaba comenzando a irradiar – _¿Estas insinuado que soy una cualquiera? _

-_Pues si el saco te queda…_

Fue suficiente para que Akane descargara una fuerte bofetada en el rostro de Ranma ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Ella que solo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor por lo que acaba de pasar con Shampoo y él, como siempre, la insultaba.

-_¡Eres un maldito cabrón Saotome! _–Gritó encolerizada.

Ranma sintió su mejilla arder como si se tratase el mismísimo infierno, era la bofetada más dolorosa que había recibido por parte de Akane, le había dolido hasta lo más profundo.

_-Te arrepentirás _–Amenazó sujetándola peligrosamente por los hombros y acercando su rostro al suyo, la chica emitió un leve quejido ante la presión.

-_¡Suéltala! _–Exigió Ryoga seriamente.

-_Este no es tu asunto._

_-No me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como molestas a Akane._

Los dos pelinegros se miraron fijamente echando chispas, el odio irradiaba a su alrededor, el ambiente se había tornado tenso y silencio, todos en el Uchan's habían dejado su tranquila comida para observar la peculiar escena.

-_Esto no será bueno _–Kuno se cubrió los ojos con las manos, a su lado Ukyo había hecho un gesto parecido.

-_¿Tatewaki? _–La cita de Kuno, Mikado, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

-_Alguien tiene que enseñarte modales _–Opinó el de bandana tronando los nudillos.

-_No soy tan dócil como crees _–Respondió Saotome furioso, empujando con fuerza a Ryoga.

Ryoga ocupó el balance necesario para no caer de espaldas, sin embargo, había tropezado con una pila de platos los cuales cayeron al suelo rompiéndose estrepitosamente uno tras otro.

Los testigos se llevaron las manos a la boca anonadados.

-_¡Ranma! _–Amonestó Ranko indignada.

Akane tronó los dientes tratando de pensar en algo para detenerlos, sabía que tratándose de orgullo ni Ranma ni Ryoga lo dejarían por las buenas. Una idea pasó por su mente, eso distraería a todos los que estaban en el restaurante.

-_¡Pelea de comida! _–Exclamó a todo pulmón arrojando un Okonomiyaki al aire.

El alimento sobrevoló parte del Uchan's escurriendo restos de salsa por las paredes y el piso, hasta que finalmente aterrizo sobre el pecho de Kuno manchando su elegante camisa.

-_¡Akane! _–Reclamó el castaño enfadado.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, era ingenioso. No tardó ni dos minutos en vaciar un copa llena de agua sobre el rosto de Ryoga.

El pelinegro se llevó las manos al cabello para sentir el líquido escurriendo por sus sienes; ese muchacho insolente ya lo había humillado suficiente.

Hubo un grupo de jóvenes que aplaudieron y silbaron ante lo ocurrido, dejando de lado la calma para unirse a la peculiar confrontación arrojando sus deliciosos Okonomiyakis alrededor del restaurante.

Comida, bebidas, platos voladores y servilletas volaban por todo el Uchan's aumentando el desastre causado por la pelea de comida.

-_¡Basta por favor! ¡Deténganse! _–Pedía Ukyo desesperada, su restaurante se estaba viniendo al piso.

Nadie parecía escuchar las suplicas de la pobre cocinera, todos estaban fuera de control arrojando alimentos por doquier.

Ranko se había escondido bajo una de las mesas para evitar ser atacada, no quería que su lindo vestido se ensuciara.

Ranma tomó su último objetivo, un Okonomiyaki de queso el cual estaba seguro arruinaría el cabello de Ryoga, estaba decidido a desquitarse por completo de ese chico. Preparó su puntería para arrojarlo, cuando una acalorada discusión llamó la atención de los participantes en la pelea de comida.

-_¡No Mousse, no ser mi culpa esta vez! ¡Tú nunca ver tus errores! _–Gritó enojada la china, sacudiendo su ropa.

-_¿Mis errores? La reina del egocentrismo siempre tiene que estar libre de culpas verdad _–Contraatacó Mousse, dirigiéndose a la puerta del local – _¡Solo sabes pensar en ti misma Shampoo!_

_-Si así ser ¿Por qué pensar que yo perder mi tiempo arreglando lo nuestro? _–La chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-_¡Entonces ya no tienes porque perder el tiempo! ¡Estar contigo no es más que un error! ¡Siempre ah sido así! _–Agravió antes de marcharse.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de la china, las palabras de su ex-novio se clavaron en su alma. Cubrió su rostro sintiéndose herida para después correr a esconderse en el baño de damas.

-_¡Shampoo! _–Ranma corrió tras ella, estaba tan concentrado en desquitarse de Ryoga que había olvidado que Shampoo y Mousse estaban allí, hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para irse contra el chino también.

La de cabellos violáceos estaba de rodillas en el piso, ocultando su cara tras sus palmas mientras lloraba amargamente.

-_No llores por favor _–Le pidió el pelinegro con suavidad.

-_No tener remedio Ranma. Jamás poder ser feliz con Mousse_ –Sollozó sin alivio.

El chico la abrazó contra si con fuerza, con cariño, demostrándole que dependiendo de él nunca iba a estar sola.

_-Deja que yo te haga feliz _–Susurró en su oído.

Shampoo alzó su rostro húmedo para mirarlo fijamente con intriga.

-_Dame una oportunidad, Shampoo. Yo te querré como Mousse nunca lo hizo. Yo te cuidare y apreciare como te lo mereces. Solo dame una oportunidad, te lo pido _–Pidió con dulzura, con toda la sinceridad que su amor por Shampoo podía demostrar

La china sintió a su corazón estrujarse en su pecho, ella sabía que Ranma tenía sentimientos verdaderos, siempre se lo demostraba y por ello se había ganado un poco de su cariño, sin embargo, no podía engañarse a sí misma queriendo reemplazar lo que aun sentía por Mousse.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ranma mientras este la apretaba contra él, tenía a la chica que amaba entre sus brazos, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía incompleto? Quizás era porque aun no asimilaba que finalmente tendría la oportunidad que esperaba, por eso solo se limitaba a abrazarla y sonreír

Akane había sido testigo observando desde el marco de la puerta del baño, se había acabado, sus temores finalmente se habían hecho realidad, había perdido a Ranma.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ahí, ya no podía seguir viéndolos abrazarse, ya no podía fingir ser la fuerte de la historia cuando en realidad era quien más sufría. Lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos, había fingido por mucho tiempo.

-**Ranma no ¡Baka!**

Dos suaves manos se apoyaron en sus hombros brindándole seguridad, aquel delicado tacto la estremecía de una manera distinta, algo que Ranma jamás le había brindado y ya jamás lo haría…Jamás lo sabría.

-_Ya… lo entiendo todo_ –Dijo Ryoga cálidamente a su espalda.

La conocía perfectamente, sabía que aquellas lagrimas tenían un motivo bien fundamentado, pocas veces en su vida la había visto llorar, y esas lagrimas, eran las lagrimas de una enamorada con el corazón roto.

Akane ahogó un chillido tratando de cortar el llanto, no debía seguir torturándose más. Se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Ryoga con fuerza, sabiendo que solo él podría ayudarla.

El pelinegro acarició su cabello con ternura, a partir de ahora no la abandonaría.

Kuno, Ukyo y Ranko suspiraron resignados, no querían ser pesimistas pero simplemente ya sabían que esperar de aquella circunstancia que siempre se tornaba en un círculo vicioso.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-_Shampoo lastimara a Ranma, lo sé _–Comentó Ranko cruzada de brazos.

-_Bueno, ahora que Ranma sale con Shampoo y Akane sale con Ryoga es mejor que los dejemos vivir a cada uno en su propia mentira _–Clamó Kuno, ya se estaba hartando de ello.

Las dos chicas asintieron sin remedio, sabiendo que ya no podían hacer nada más que dejarlos salir con la persona que quisieran aunque no fuera la correcta.

Ya era oficial, Estaban juntos… pero, Ranma sin Akane y Akane sin Ranma.

* * *

Ahora viene la gran pregunta ¿Las cosas se quedaran así? ¿Ustedes que opinan?

No se ustedes, pero yo pienso que después de tantas peleas, malentendidos, momentos acalorados y situaciones incomodas, ya debería llegar la hora de tener un momento "Dulce" "Romántico" ¿O me equivoco? ¡Entonces no se pierdan el próximo capítulo!

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Lobo De Sombras: **Lamento la tardanza, espero disfrutes el capitulo :D

**Akane-san099: **Bueno ya ves que llego Ryoga para ser el héroe de Akane, como siempre tan adorable (^_^)

**Akarly: **¡Muchísimas gracias!

**Alexbonita: **También espero poder terminarla lo antes posible, hare lo mejor que pueda.

**Always mssb: **Los pelotazos se quedaran cortos, eso te lo aseguro xD

**Wiloend: **Es como yo siempre digo, el valor de las cosas solo se aprende por las malas, y lamentablemente Ranma es demasiado cabezota como para irse por las buenas ¿o no?

**Akane192530: **Espero te hayas divertido con este también (: ¡Saludos!

**Leslietendo: **¡Por supuesto que sí! =D

**AkaneSaotome: **Créeme que si las tengo :/ y a partir de ahora serán muchas más, sin embargo, no descuidare mis historias.

Esperare sus **Reviews** ¡Es el pago que les pido como trabajadora! ;)

Cuidense!

Peace out! (;


	7. ¿Me extraña? Le extraño

¡Reiki de regreso nuevamente!

Créanme que este mes ah sido ¡EL MAS AGITADO DE TODOS! y no es para menos, estoy hasta el cuello con mis ultimas evaluaciones y tareas, justo ayer presente mi proyecto de grado y este fin de semana sera mi examen de admisión a la universidad :S Ni se imaginan cuan nerviosa estoy...

Sin embargo, me alivia que finalmente luego de 8 agotadores meses esta semana saldré de vacaciones ¡Gracias a Dios! solo un par de días mas y le diré adiós a la escuela definitivamente...

Mi tiempo para escribir ah sido escaso, pero les traje un capitulo que se que aunque es cortito a mas de uno le gustara xD

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

**7. ¿Me extraña? Le extraño...**

**Akane's POV**

**"…Ultimo mensaje recibido hace 5 días a las 00:32 am…"**

Cinco días… ya han pasado cinco días desde la última que hablamos, la última vez que discutimos, la última vez que nos miramos a los ojos; ahora estaba con Shampoo.

Aparté el celular de mi vista ¿Por qué me estaba torturando así? ¿Por qué me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de recordar el tacto de sus manos contra mi cuerpo cuando me abrazaba? ¿Por qué mordisqueaba mis labios queriendo saborear el último beso de su boca antes de que todo pasara? ¿Cómo podía estar tan enamorada de alguien que jamás me había tomado enserio?

Cinco días… cinco días en los cuales él no había vuelto; era feliz con Shampoo y por eso ya no me necesitaba. Fui demasiado tonta al pensar que al segundo día Shampoo lo desecharía nuevamente y él me buscaría, estaba lista para perdonarlo, pensé que lo haría… pero no fue así.

Sabía que ya era hora, ya no podía seguir con este estúpido amor que solo me hacia infeliz, debía seguir con mi vida, debía aprender lo que era amar y que te amaran de regreso, tenía que pensar en mi felicidad y esa, ya no le pertenecía a Ranma.

-_¿Segura? Yo pelearía con uñas y dientes por lo que me pertenece _–Susurró la maliciosa voz de Nabiki en mi oído.

-_Haz sufrido demasiado Akane, por supuesto que debes seguir adelante_ –Contradijo con dulzura Kasumi en el lado opuesto.

Como siempre, no me eran de ayuda. Era tan desesperante tener que estar atrapada entre mis sentimientos y lo que decía mi cabeza, yo sabía que debía hacer, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo…

¡Ding-Dong!

-_¡Akane, Ryoga está aquí! _–Gritó mi abuelo desde la planta de abajo.

-_¡Enseguida voy! _–Respondí

Respire profundamente antes de salir de mi habitación. Debía hacerlo…

**Fin del POV de Akane**

* * *

La tarde era soleada, la brisa soplaba fresca y sin duda era un día perfecto para salir a disfrutar en compañía de alguien. En los planes de Ranma, no había ni un solo error que pudiera arruinar su tan codiciada cita con Shampoo. La sonrisa en sus labios irradiaba.

-_Sera perfecto_ –Se decía a su mismo entusiasmado, caminando con rapidez hasta la casa de Shampoo.

Finalmente había llegado hasta su destino, tocó el timbre con impaciencia dos o tres veces asegurándose de que lo escucharan; podía oír las risas infantiles de los hermanitos de la china, y algunas voces adultas charlando entre ellas, pasaron cinco minutos antes de que Shampoo saliera de casa.

-_Ni-hao Ranma_ –Saludó coqueta con las manos sobre su cintura

La sonrisa del pelinegro se amplió al observar lo atractiva que lucía la despampanante chica, se sentía afortunado.

-_Te ves hermosa_ –Halagó mirándola de arriba abajo.

La china soltó una pequeña risilla ante el cumplido de su cita, Ranma siempre había sido tan galante que la idea de salir con alguien que estaba realmente interesado en ella la emocionaba. Lo observo detenidamente analizando al muchacho, encontrando cierto detalle que le causó decepción.

-_¿Ranma no traer flores? _–Preguntó en tono de tristeza

El pelinegro irguió la ceja derecha en confusión, ¿Flores? ¿Qué no era eso lo más cliché que existía? Pensaba que hoy en día ninguna chica seguiría deslumbrada con el antiguo obsequio de un ramo de flores en la primera cita, además, eso no era de su estilo ¿regalar flores? Existían maneras más originales de cortejar a una mujer.

-_Yo…discúlpame Shampoo, no creí…_ –Intentó excusarse mientras sobaba su nuca.

-_¡Oh no importar! _–Interrumpió la chica –_Ser culpa de Shampoo. Mousse siempre traer flores para Shampoo, pero Ranma ser mucho mejor que eso ¿cierto?_

-_Jeje si…claro_ –Afirmó con una risa nerviosa.

-_Mejor darnos prisa o perdernos la película_ –Advirtió tomándolo del brazo rápidamente.

Emprendieron su camino al cine, Shampoo no había borrado la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios mientras caminaba abrazada al brazo de su acompañante. Ranma por su parte, sentía algo de incomodidad, le era sumamente difícil caminar de esa forma, no estaba acostumbrado; no era como las veces en las que caminaba libremente mientras platicaba con Akane yendo de su lado.

-**Akane…**

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, Akane, no había pensado en ella desde hacía varios días, ni siquiera en la escuela se habían molestado en dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro, era demasiado incomodo para hacerlo y, honestamente, hacerlo dejaba completamente a Ranma sin cuidado, las cosas entre ambos acabarían un día… incluso… ¿su amistad?

Jamás lo había pensado, desde que conocía a Akane ella siempre había esta allí, a su lado, sin importar nada ni nadie, siempre que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar ella lo escuchaba, incluso le salvaba la vida cuando nadie más podía ayudarle; ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga… y algo más.

-_¿En qué tanto pensar Ranma? _–Preguntó la china curiosa al ser testigo de su intrigante silencio.

El chico de trenza volvió a la realidad, tenía a la chica de sus sueños con él ¿Por qué se preocupaba en pensar en cosas sin significado alguno?

-_Solo pienso… en lo inolvidable que será esta cita para ambos_ –Respondió con confianza, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de ternura.

Shampoo le sonrió ampliamente, estaba convencida de que Ranma solo pensaba en ella; aunque, en estos momentos la mente del chico se encontraba divagando en otro lado, y con otra persona.

* * *

En una pintoresca cafetería del centro de Nerima, la joven de cabellos azules miraba distraídamente por la ventana del local, su corazón no la acompañaba precisamente en aquel momento, sus sentimientos la traicionaban; pero esta vez los ignoraría por completo.

El sonido de las tazas chocando contra la mesa llamó su atención, allí estaba él con las bebidas calientes y el trozo de pastel que había ordenado para ambos, era tan detallista y eso le encantaba a Akane.

-_Aquí tienes tu chocolate caliente_ –Le dijo dulcemente, colocando la taza cerca de ella

Le sonrió mientras lo veía sentarse frente a ella, situó el pastel en el centro de la mesa para que ambos pudieran comer del postre, era una porción lo suficientemente grande para compartirla entre dos personas, además ¿Qué tan romántico era compartir la comida con tu cita?

-_Eres tan amable Ryoga, pero no tenias porque pagar tu solo, se ve que este lugar es costoso_ –Indagó lo joven, tomando la taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos.

Tenía razón, aquella cafetería era de carácter prestigioso y la calidad de sus productos era intachable; los precios eran notablemente más altos que los de cualquier cafetería o repostería común de la ciudad, pero eso no afectaba al chico de cabello negro en lo absoluto.

-_No seas bobita, esto no es nada_ –Dijo imitando la acción de su acompañante –_Mi abuela me habló de este lugar y me pareció una excelente idea traerte, espero haber estado en lo correcto._

-_Es muy agradable, tú y tu abuela tienen muy buen gusto_ –Comentó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Ryoga rió suavemente para después responderle con un "Gracias" a su acompañante. Bebió un poco de su taza de café cargado y luego cortó el trozo de pastel en partes iguales para ambos.

La chica de cabello azul lo observaba atentamente, como le hubiera gustado que el comportamiento de Ranma con ella fuera la mitad de bueno que el de Ryoga, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Ante ella tenía a todo un hombre, incluso le avergonzaba el hecho de haber pedido chocolate caliente cuando Ryoga se veía de lo más sofisticado bebiendo una buena taza de café negro, pero él la hacía sentir segura de sí misma por primera vez.

* * *

-_La película comenzara en 5 minutos_ –Murmuró preocupado observando su reloj de mano, tenia suerte de haber siquiera comprado las entradas a tiempo.

-_¿No te parece que ser un lindo vestido, Ranma? _–Preguntó la china ignorando completamente la hora, mientras sostenía un revelador vestido color rosa sobre su pecho.

-_Cualquier cosa se te ve bien Shampoo_ –Admitió sobando su nuca para después acercarse a ella –_Pero se nos está haciendo tarde, debemos conseguir buenos asientos._

-_Estar tranquilo Ranma, el cine estar en el piso de arriba, nosotros no tardarnos_ –Respondió tranquilamente, dejando el vestido en su lugar anterior –_Mousse y yo siempre matar tiempo en tiendas antes de ir al cine ¡Es muy divertido!_ –Expresó dando un leve brinco

El chico de trenza forzó una sonrisa, ya era la segunda vez que nombraba a Mousse, pero por algún motivo no se sentía tan dolido por ello, estaba acostumbrado a ser la sombra del joven de gafas, no, simplemente no se estaba sintiendo como creía hasta ahora.

¿A quién se le ocurría ver ropa en una cita? Preferiría infinitamente ir a las maquinas de videojuegos o sentarse en una de las bancas del centro comercial a charlar, y sabia de alguien que también gustaba de lo mismo…

-_¡Darnos prisa, Ranma!_ –Interrumpió la chica sus pensamientos mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

Asintió levemente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su cita, esta correspondió al gesto y ambos salieron de la tienda melosamente.

* * *

Los jóvenes amigos habían salido de la cafetería, llevaban un buen rato caminando por el parque mientras Ryoga le contaba con detalle cada lugar que había visitado en su viaje de dos años, Akane estaba maravillada con los relatos del pelinegro, como le gustaría ir a todos esos sitios algún día.

-_¿Las pirámides de Egipto? ¿De verdad? _–Preguntó sorprendida.

-_Es una maravilla única_ –Contestó sonriente –_Te encantaría si pudieras verlas en persona._

-_Ojala tuviera la oportunidad_ –Divagó encantada.

-_Bueno, te prometo que un día iremos juntos_ –Proclamó tomándola por los hombros.

-_¿De verdad? _–Abrió los ojos como platos.

-_¡Por supuesto! Y no solo a las pirámides, podemos ir a cualquier sitio que quieras _–Decía con seguridad.

-_Pe…pero Ryoga…_

-_Tú solo tienes que pedirlo y yo me encargare de que lo tengas_ –Sentenció con suavidad mientras la miraba fijamente.

Akane podía sentir un leve calor recorrerla de pies a cabeza, no era esa conocida sensación de pasión que siempre la frecuentaba con Ranma, esta vez era algo suave, romántico, algo que la hacía sentir completamente viva pero extrañamente incomoda.

Se acercaba, la chica podía sentir las manos de Ryoga aferrarse con firmeza a sus hombros mientas su rostro se inclinaba lentamente sobre el suyo ¿Iba a besarla? ¡Era lo mas lógico en aquella posición! Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, sentir como era que la besaran con amor, pero, su cerebro parecía ordenarle a sus piernas que huyeran y que no se atreviera a mirar atrás.

Cerró los ojos, estaba dispuesta a sentir los labios de su gran amigo sobre los de ella, sin embargo, antes de ello la presencia de una pequeña gota cayendo sobre la punta de su nariz y escurriendo por sus mejillas la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-_Está lloviendo_ –Comentó desilusionado el pelinegro mientras miraba al cielo.

Akane pestañeó repetidamente, la culpabilidad la invadía por sentirse salvada de aquel beso, simplemente no se sentía lista para besar a Ryoga aún, y mucho menos por la sorpresiva presencia de la lluvia.

Lluvia, aquel inevitable recuerdo llegaba a su mente junto con ella; la gotas de lluvia convertían su olvido en un martirio cada vez que caían, siempre le recordaban a él, al comienzo de aquello, a todas esas cosas que solo ambos conocían.

Sintió sus manos entrelazarse con las fuertes manos masculinas de su acompañante, el rostro de Ryoga estaba empapado tanto como el de ella, pero le sonreía, y Akane se sentía forzada a hacerlo de regreso.

-_Busquemos un lugar mientras deja de llover_ –Pidió el chico acercándola a él, su agarre se hacía más fuerte cada segundo.

Akane le siguió distraída sin siquiera tratar de soltar sus manos, su piel estaba mojándose cada vez más. Como siempre, allí estaba la lluvia para recordarle que no lo olvidara.

* * *

Caminaba velozmente fuera del centro comercial, se sentía aliviado de haber dejado aquella tonta y cursi película de amor que observaba segundos atrás, la sala de cine estaba llena de suspiros femeninos y de un montón de parejas melosas observando atentamente la cinta… pero él quería huir.

Sabía que Shampoo moría por ver esa película, y claro, quería complacerla ¿Por qué otro motivo hubiera comprado esas entradas en lugar de las de aquella película de asesinos que deseaba ver desde hacía semanas? La vería por ella, lo intentaría, pero fracasó ¡No aguanto ni una sola hora de la película!

Entendía que las chicas adoraban ese tipo de películas pero ¿Acaso no preferían verlas en la tranquilidad de su habitación estando a solas para llorar y conmoverse sin que nadie las viera? Al parecer, Akane era la única chica que conocía que prefería divertirse en el cine…

-_Esto… no es como yo pensaba_ –Admitió cabizbajo para sí mismo.

-_¡Ranma!_ –Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Shampoo lo había seguido hasta allí, le preocupó mucho su reacción al salir de la sala sin decirle nada.

-_¿Por qué irse así? ¿Ocurrir algo malo?_ –Preguntó angustiada.

Suspiró, si le decía la verdad seguro se enojaría.

-_Discúlpame, es solo que… no me sentí muy bien, es todo_ –Se excusó falsamente.

-_¿Estar bien?_ –Colocó su mano sobre su frente.

-_Sí, no te preocupes_ –Le dijo apartándola con delicadeza

La china le sonrió sensualmente mientras se acercaba a él –_Shampoo saber que hacer sentir mejor a Ranma_ –Sentenció abrazándolo por el cuello.

Lo besó, finalmente después de tanto tiempo queriéndola, Shampoo lo había besado. Soñó tanto con aquel momento, cada día lo imaginaba y ahora lo estaba viviendo, era… un sueño hecho realidad, solo que… no se sentía como uno.

Sus ropas empezaron a empaparse, la lluvia caía sobre ellos repentinamente sin lograr separarlos. Ranma se encontraba como estatua con Shampoo guindando de él, no se había atrevido a moverse en ningún momento, apenas y movía sus labios con los de la chica; pero las gotas cayendo sobre él llamaron su atención.

-**Un beso bajo la lluvia… como el de la película **–Pensó recordando una de las pocas escenas que había podido apreciar en la sala de cine.

Era irónico que ahora él y Shampoo estuvieran besándose como en la película, cuando en realidad, aquella escena había traído a su mente un recuerdo en particular con cierta chica que no salía de su cabeza.

Jamás olvidaría ese momento, el sonido de la lluvia no se lo permitía. Estaba allí con la chica que decía amar, pero su mente y corazón estaban perdidos entre las inevitables gotas de lluvia.

* * *

Abrazada protectoramente por Ryoga bajo una techada parada de autobús, Akane miraba su reflejo en los charcos del suelo preguntándose si él la extrañaba.

Siendo besado por su nueva novia bajo la fría lluvia que caía sobre Nerima, Ranma sentía a su cuerpo empaparse como en aquel día lejano.

* * *

Buenooo, supongo que las cosas ya están cambiando para Ranma ¿No es así? Yo les dije que iba a tener que aprender por las malas.

Ahora ¿Por que ambos se sienten tan melancólicos por culpa de la lluvia? Dejare que ustedes mismos se lo imaginen por los momentos... Mas adelanten entenderán de que se trata.

Ahora, este tan solo fue un adelanto de la parte "Triste" que ambos deberán enfrentar. Me parece que ya fue suficiente sufrimiento para Akane... Ranma, viene tu turno.

**Respondiendo Reviews:**

**Lobo de Sombras: **Este es cortito :S Pero espero haya sido suficiente por ahora.

**Alexbonita: **Jejeje, todos queremos que sufra un poco, todos queremos.

**karitochan: **Lamentablemente escapa de mis manos el tiempo libre en el cual puedo actualizar, este año ah sido muy atareado para mi y agradezco que finalmente este acabando la responsabilidad, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ustedes :)

**AkaneSaotome: **Shampoo no es tan mala y Ryoga es muy dulce... pero créeme a mi tampoco xD

**MATT: **¡Hola! Vaya... me alegra tener a un lector con una opinión tan firme como la tuya, En realidad, las cosas que están "al aire" por los momentos están así no porque vayan a quedar fuera de contexto ¡Simplemente no ah llegado el momento en las que se sabrán! Me parece que es la forma perfecta para que Ranma y Akane valoren su relación. Si nos ponemos hablar de su "Calentura" bueno... también tendrán su momento para ello.

**Akarly: **Como ya ves... esta entendiéndolo ;)

**Harmonystar: **No es justo, por supuesto... pero ellos deben aprender de ello.

**Eloinamorenozabala: **¡Gracias! :D

**Mechitas123: **¡Y gracias a Dios que esta vez vuelvo a actualizar! Jajaja

**Always mssb: **Bueno... no esperemos mucho de un par de orgullosos como ellos :/

**Rosiramiez: **¡Oh si! Todo eso y mas es lo que le espera al tonto de Ranma.

**Neko-ili: **Jajaja Lo se, lo se, creo que altere a mas de uno al cambiar muchas cosas de la historia original... Y eso me enorgullece :)

**AkaneXKagomeydirectioner: **Claro que lo haré ;)

**Wiloend: **No dudes de ello ni por un momento xD

Bueno mis queridos lectores, deseenme suerte en esta apretada semana que tendré, como les dije, todo depende de lo que pase en ella. :)

¡Mucha buena vibra para todos! Dejen sus **Reviews **y espero que nos leamos muy, muy pronto... Los despido con un gran beso y un profundo agradecimiento a todos.

Hasta la próxima...

¡Peace out!


End file.
